The Eternal Sun
by Garylisk
Summary: Bad things begin to occur when Xanatos opens a time portal and out pops Brooklyn's son from the future.


Title: The Eternal Sun  
Author: The DragonMaster (Dragon)  
Rated: PG-13 - R (Can't decide!)  
Warning(s): This fanfic contains scenes which contain adult situations,   
extreme violence, sexual encounters, and other things you kiddies shouldn't  
be reading. So, ummm, just use discretion, K?  
  
A NOTE: I wrote this when I was 15 years old, so don't expect a masterpiece.  
Don't get me wrong, it's an OK story, but it's far from perfect. I am presenting it  
here on fanfiction.net as it was when I wrote it back in 1995.  
  
SHTUFF:  
This happens before The Gathering. (Which becomes apparent after you   
read the first paragraph.) Remember! This is my little universe! If any  
of you watch "The Goliath Chronicles", you know that Angela   
loves Broadway, not Brooklyn. But remember... MY STORY! hehehehe. Being a  
writer is too fun.  
  
Of course, I also include all the legal mumbo jumbo about the Gargoyles   
being property of Disney, but I don't wanna type all that!   
I would much rather get down to the story. I sincerely hope you enjoy it.   
If you are at all sane, you will think it is rather odd.  
  
Chapter One: The sun shines through  
  
It had seemed like an endless journey. Goliath could not help but think   
this as the skiff floated along through the mists. He had thought this many   
times, and he was sure his companions had as well. He looked over to them.   
Elisa was asleep, lying next to Bronx, who had dozed off as well. Angela was   
looking over the edge of the boat into the water, dipping her talon into it,   
deep in thought. Goliath looked to Elisa again. She deserved to sleep.   
She had been through so much. Every time he had looked into her eyes,   
he could tell she was tired. She would always be out with them at night   
when they landed somewhere, and would protect them during the day while they   
were stone. If anyone deserved to rest, it was her. He turned his head to   
the front of the skiff again, and moved on, pushing the boat with the large   
oak pole.  
  
Goliath looked to the sky. There was never a moon in the mist.   
Only darkness. There was never a sun either. He had yet to turn to stone   
while on the skiff, and he may have just been exaggerating to himself,   
but could swear that they were on the skiff for a whole day once.   
As these thoughts passed trough his mind, he heard someone in the boat moving.  
"Goliath. Are we near land, or do you know?" It was Elisa. He looked back   
to her. Now Angela was looking up for the answer as well.  
"I do not see anything ahead, but then, one can never see much through   
this thick fog." He replied. He was sure he had felt a change in temperature   
though. They were close to land. Temperature usually changed when they got   
near land.   
It was usually comfortable in the mists, but now it was getting cooler.   
He could tell they were heading towards land.  
"Do you feel that? The weather is changing. It should not be long now." He said.   
At least he hoped they were going somewhere.  
  
Then the weather changed again. It got warmer, and soon it was back to a   
normal temperature for the mists.  
"Odd." Goliath said to himself. "It was getting cooler, as if we were   
going to land somewhere, but now it is back to normal."  
Angela spoke. "I felt it too. I thought for sure we were going to hit shore."  
  
Suddenly, a bright light came down from the sky. Goliath knew from his   
experience with the Eye of Odin that it was the sun. He never thought he   
would see it again, but yet he was. This puzzled him.  
"Father, what is that?" Angela asked. Bronx just barked, and Elisa stood   
dumbfounded.  
"It is the... sun. How is this possible?"  
"Why do we not turn to stone?"  
"I do not know. This is very peculiar..."  
"I'll say", Elisa said, "This is *VERY* peculiar. I wonder how this is   
happening?"  
"Perhaps," said Goliath, "Avalon has sent us here to find out. Perhaps there   
is some kind of magic at work here. What ever the case may be, I see land."  
The skiff pulled up to the land. When the trio of travelers stepped out,   
they could not believe what they saw...  
Chapter Two: The new player  
  
It had been a long time since Goliath had vanished with Elisa and Bronx.   
All of the Gargoyles were worried. They had heard from Diane Maza and   
Halcyon Reynard that they were okay, and going around the world, but they   
still could not help but be worried.   
Brooklyn seemed the most affected by their disappearance. The weight of   
leadership had fallen on his shoulders so suddenly, that he was not   
ready. He had proven himself a good leader by helping Talon and his   
clan overcome Fang, but he was still unsure of himself. He sat lifeless   
looking near the edge of the balcony. In his arms, he held Elisa's cat, Cagne.   
He pet the cat around its ears and on its forehead. He was deep in thought   
when Hudson walked out to him. The old gargoyle was wise enough to see   
what was wrong.  
"Don't worry, lad. I'm sure Goliath and the others are fine. They are   
probably enjoying themselves in some area of the world that we'll never   
be able to sample. Besides, Goliath is perfectly capable of handling   
himself and protecting the others in any situation that may arise.   
They'll return home safely one day when you least expect it. So chin up,   
lad. We can't be getting down about it, now can we. You are our leader now.   
I would think you would be happy."  
"So would I. But, being leader has its downpoints, too."  
"Ye donna need ta tell me that. I was leader of this clan for about 100 years.   
Anything ye be needin, ye can always come ta me."  
"Thanks Hudson. Right now, I just want to be alone." He put the cat down.   
It walked past Hudson, rubbed up against his leg, and went inside.  
"Very well, lad. I can respect that. Besides," He tried to make an excuse,   
"There is a football game on, I think..."  
Hudson walked into the building, leaving Brooklyn to himself.   
Brooklyn sighed, and stood. 'he's right.' Brooklyn thought. 'I can't just   
mope about. I have to do something to get my mind off of responsibility for   
a while.'  
Brooklyn spread his wings, and in one quick leap, he glided away from the   
clock tower towards the lights of the city.  
While gliding, he spotted Elisa's apartment. He landed on the balcony   
outside her window.   
"Elisa..." he said to himself. He stopped himself in mid thought. He had   
flown off to go do something fun, not mope in a different locale. He set off   
from the balcony, and floated towards some of the older streets. Suddenly,   
he spotted it. A pair of wings on the horizon. His eyes began to glow at the   
sight of them. It was one of Xanatos' steel clan robots. Brooklyn decided   
not to attack, but to go in and investigate. Suddenly, he spotted another   
one, only this one was closer. It was also red. It was Xanatos in his   
exoframe. Brooklyn heard an order being yelled to the robot. It sounded as   
if it were to attack! Brooklyn readied himself, but the robot moved not   
towards him, but in the opposite direction, towards the street. Xanatos   
would never send one of his robots that close to the street without good   
reason! Brooklyn flew right into Xanatos, and grabbed hold of him. Xanatos,   
not ready for the attack, was knocked a few feet from his previous position.   
Brooklyn held on and yelled.  
"What are you up to now, Xanatos!"  
He did not answer. Instead, he flipped Brooklyn off of his back, and   
raised his arm to fire at the gargoyle.  
"Who are you?! What are you?!" The voice came from the Exoframe, but it   
was not Xanatos voice. Now that Brooklyn looked at the exoframe, it   
was very crudely made, not like the one Xanatos used. This obviously was   
not Xanatos. But who then?  
Brooklyn realized that whoever was in the battle armor was scared out of   
their minds. Brooklyn took his chances, and bellowed to the armored person  
"Put that weapon away."  
The exoframe's built in particle beam cannon lowered into the machine's   
arm, and whoever was inside began to blubber like a scared child.  
"Did Xanatos send you? Who are you working for?"  
The exoframe made no sound but the person inside telling Brooklyn to stay   
calm. Asking Brooklyn not to attack. Great. There was this person,   
they had a very advanced piece of technology, and were convinced they could   
not get rid of a gargoyle with it. Brooklyn felt just fine if it stayed that   
way. this person obviously thought Brooklyn more powerful than he appeared.  
"Lets go land somewhere we can talk." Brooklyn invited.  
The mechanical voice said "Fine. That building there." It was so   
distorted by the helmet's workings, that Brooklyn could not tell whether it   
was a male or female in the suit. They landed. Brooklyn spoke first.  
"Okay. First of all, who are you, and where did you get that exo frame.   
Only Xanatos makes them."  
The armored person reached for the pressure valve on the machine's chest plate,   
turned it, and steam flew out of four openings under the helmet. The   
gargoyle like hands then reached up and removed the helmet.   
Brooklyn looked, his beak flew open in shock.  
  
The person in the armor was New York Police Captain Chavez.  
Chapter Three: The Dimension experiment  
  
--Two months ago--  
Xanatos stood near the large machine. He looked to his assistant, Owen. Owen  
was writing something in a notebook, and, as usual, had responsibility on his   
mind.  
"Owen, would you lighten up for once?..." Xanatos broke the silence.  
"Sir?"  
"Stop being so professional and serious about everything. We are on the verge  
of an amazing breakthrough, and you act as if it is nothing."  
"Mr. Xanatos. I am very excited about this, but I can not be what I am not  
supposed to be. It would go against our agreement."  
"Our agreement said you would give me a lifetime of servitude. It said nothing  
about you always being so dull..."  
"Very well, sir. I will act a bit more lively. But, If you don't mind sir.,  
I would like to change to do such a thing..."  
"Oh very well, Owen. Just lighten up, okay."  
"Understood sir."  
A bright light surrounded Owen, and he began to morph. When it was done,  
The changeling Puck, in his regular form, stood in Owen Brunette's place.  
Puck floated up, and made a kind of seated position in the air.  
"Ahhhh.... Much better. I feel so much more capable of relaxing in this form..."  
"Good. Now. Shall we begin?"  
"Yes. Lets." Puck was smiling, which was something Owen rarely did.  
"So, lets go over the device again, shall we?"  
"Yes sir. It is quite simple, really. The theory goes like this. For every   
decision one must make, all other alternate decisions are carried out  
in other dimensions which form their own time streams, and branch off from  
this one. For example, If you had not decided to bring the castle to  
Manhattan, the gargoyles would still be asleep. In turn, you would never  
have been able to breach cyberbiotics security, in turn you would not have   
built the steel clan. Also you would never have Gone to the past using  
The Phoenix Gate on your wedding night, in turn you would never have sent  
that coin to the Illuminati, in turn you would never have received it in   
1979, in turn you would never have become a millionaire, and would probably  
still be living with your parents in some other part of the country. It  
seems very complicated, but it really makes sense... The Idea behind the  
machine is to open a portal using a combination of science and sorcery.  
This portal will lead to another Dimension where alternate decisions   
have been carried out. For instance, I am sure you would have already  
been killed by Goliath in a couple..." Puck said this last bit with a grin.  
"Yes. Well. We can only hope the theory is right. Lets start the machine,  
shall we."  
"Indeed..."  
Xanatos pulled a lever, and the machine began to buzz and whir. Puck's eyes   
lit up, literally, and lightning bolts flew from his fingers into the  
machine. Suddenly, a black portal opened up, and the machine went dead.  
Puck and Xanatos looked through the portal. Through it, they could see   
the city. The Eyrie building with the castle on top. The Chrysler building.  
The noise of cars, people, the city. But somewhere in this city, something   
different. Then something caught Xanatos' eye. He saw the gargoyles.  
They were flying around, patrolling the city. As he looked, he did not   
notice a gargoyle which he did not know heading straight towards the portal.  
Suddenly, there was a great flash, and the gargoyle came tumbling through.  
Xanatos noticed this. He quickly ran to the gargoyle. He had never seen it  
before. It stood up, and looked at him.   
"Xanatos!" Is screamed, obviously with hatred.  
"Hold it! Xanatos yelled out. "You don't belong here. Look..."  
He pointed toward the portal.  
"You come from another dimension, different from this one. Go back. I never   
tonight anything would come through. "  
"You speak gibberish Xanatos! Don't play with me! You have some kind of plan,   
and we all know it, too! What is it now!"  
For a moment Xanatos felt he was hearing Goliath, because that is exactly how   
Goliath felt about anything he did.  
"SO! This machine is the source of your power! I will destroy it!"  
"Wait!!"  
It was too late. The gargoyle tore down into the machine with its claws,  
tearing the unit to shreds.  
"Owen, I think we are in trouble..."  
"Agreed!"  
Puck raised his hands, and he and Xanatos vanished. They had teleported   
back to the castle.  
The newcomer just stood. Just like Xanatos to run, he thought. What a   
coward. I had best get back home. The gargoyle turned and glided off the  
cliff. He glided through the night sky, and headed towards the clock tower.  
  
Upon arriving, he entered the tower. The others were all gone on patrol.  
This new gargoyle just walked towards the TV and made himself at home.  
  
Now I think I should describe this newcomer to you, the reader.  
He is about 5.5 feet tall, and obviously young. His coloring is a dark blue.   
Almost black. His facial features include a beak, like Brooklyn's, and   
rounded eyes. His hair is a light brown color. Around his waist, he wears   
the normal gargoyle loincloth. Strapped to the belt is a Walkman radio and   
a pair of headphones.  
He sat down in the chair and turned on the TV. He flipped channels, looking   
for anything good. He was interrupted by the sound of wings at the balcony.  
In walked Brooklyn, and as soon as he saw the intruder, and swooped down   
towards him.  
The new gargoyle just stood casually, and spoke.  
  
"Hey dad! You'll never guess what happened to me!"  
Brooklyn Stopped at this.  
  
"Dad?" Brooklyn just said to himself...  
Chapter Four: Discovery  
  
(Still 2 months ago)  
Xanatos and Puck, now in his Owen form, appeared on the castle.  
"Owen. Who was that?" Xanatos asked, supposing Owen knew.  
"Sir. I sensed something strange when we opened the portal. This is   
unexplained, but somehow, we were not only in another dimension, but  
we were also in the future."  
"The future?! You mean that gargoyle is from the future!"  
"Yes sir. Notice how he looks like Brooklyn. While he was tearing the  
machine, I used my power to look into his molecular structure." Owen  
pointed toward a monitor. "Observe."  
A strand of DNA appeared on the screen.  
"This is a strand of Brooklyn's DNA. Now, observe." Another strand appeared.  
The two had some identical parts.  
"This kind of similarity can only mean one thing. Cloning makes DNA that  
is almost identical to the original, and as you can see, this is still a bit  
different that Brooklyn's. Apparently, this new gargoyle is the biological  
son of Brooklyn and some other gargoyle."  
"Demona"  
"Negative. Look."  
Demona's DNA appeared. It was way different.  
"So. Brooklyn has been quite busy in the future. What if this gargoyle goes to  
Brooklyn. Brooklyn won't know him... This could be trouble..."  
"Wait a minute! I don't have a son. You are obviously confusing me with   
someone else. You do look like me, though..."  
"Of course I do! Dad, what are you saying! I'm your son! Come on, dad. I know  
we had that argument earlier, but really, you don't have to do this. I get  
the point. "  
Just then, the new gargoyle looked over Brooklyn...  
"Dad! What's happened to you? You are smaller! Woah... wait a minute..."  
Brooklyn was just pleased to listen as the kid finally realized that he was  
not his father.  
"Dad? If I didn't know better, I would say you looked just like that photo of   
you from 22 years ago... Wait.. Xanatos' machine... He said I didn't belong   
here! Ohh..."  
The gargoyle just approached Brooklyn.  
"Dad. I must go see Xanatos. I have to get him to tell me what happened,   
and... Oh, why am I even asking! If I am right, I haven't even been hatched   
yet!"  
"Wait." Brooklyn spoke. "What is your name? Where did you come from?"  
"I am Kravitz, your son. And if I am right, I am from the future..."  
"You mean you ARE my son! From the future?! How?"  
"Before I came to the clock tower, I had destroyed a machine that had been   
created by Xanatos. I think it may have been a time machine..."  
"I... believe you... Let me help you. Get back to the future, I mean. Whew.  
this is so sudden... So, I'm your dad... Who is your mother?"  
"I shouldn't tell you... It may change the future..."  
"True, but what if telling me is the only reason I ever find her?" Brooklyn  
was obviously just trying to pry the information from him.  
"I can only tell you one thing then..."Kravitz hesitated. "her name. It is  
Angela. I must not tell you any more about the future..."  
"I won't ask anything more, then. Lets get to the Eyrie building... son."  
"Very well."  
  
5 minutes later  
Owen entered the room where Xanatos was sitting.  
"Mr. Xanatos. Brooklyn is here with his son. They wish to speak to you."  
"So. The young gargoyle did go to the clock tower. Hmm. He seems to have  
convinced Brooklyn to help him, as well. All right Owen. Send them in."  
  
Owen opened the door, and the two gargoyles walked into the room.  
"Xanatos. I must ask you something", Said Kravitz  
"Ask away. I think I may know the question..."  
"My name is Kravitz. I am Brooklyn's son. Was that machine a time machine?"  
"Yes and no. It is a dimensional portal. It is supposed to look into   
alternate dimensions, but it somehow looked 22 years into the future."  
"Great. Now I have gone and destroyed it. I may never get home. Can you   
rebuild it?"  
"I don't know. It contained a rather rare element. I don't know if I will be   
able to find any more..."  
"So I'm stuck here! Great! Wonderful! I get to spend the rest of my life   
with my father, watch myself hatch, etc...! This is not my time!   
I must get home..." With this, he turned away from Xanatos.  
A tear rolled down his cheek.  
Brooklyn noticed it.  
"Just do what you can, Xanatos..."  
Brooklyn turned, put his arm around Kravitz's shoulder, and began to walk  
away with him. Brooklyn realized finally that he should ask nothing more  
about the future. Right now, he felt a great love for this young gargoyle.   
He knew in his heart that this WAS his son.   
"So." Brooklyn spoke." How old are you?"  
"11." Kravitz replied.  
Brooklyn thought to himself. It takes ten years for a gargoyle egg to hatch.  
He is from 22 years in the future. This means that within one year, I will  
find a mate, and she will lay an egg. Interesting. And her name is Angela...  
Brooklyn and Kravitz flew off into the night.  
  
Meanwhile, Xanatos talked to Owen.  
"Get me the chief of police. I am going to need all the help I can get  
finding that rock. Make sure you supply them with the correct equipment."  
"Exoframes, sir?"  
"Hmmm... Very well. Supply them with two past model exoframes. It goes   
my better judgment, but I have no choice. Kravitz must return to his  
time and place..."  
"Understood sir."  
"Oh, and Owen. Be sure to give them the 'They are law enforcement machines'  
story. We don't want to be incriminated for crimes I have had my steel clan  
commit."  
"Understood."  
"That will be all Owen."  
Owen left the room.  
Chapter five: Return to Manhattan  
  
Goliath and the others looked around. It was Manhattan all right, but it was   
different somehow. It looked exactly the same, but it somehow felt different.   
They stepped off the skiff.  
  
"Well. It looks like we are finally home." Said Elisa  
"So, this is Manhattan. And that is the sun..."  
"No. Something is wrong here. I can sense it. Besides the fact that the sun   
is up..."  
Whatever it was could wait. The four glided back to the clock tower. When  
they looked inside, they were shocked! There, In the middle of the room, were  
the gargoyles. All of them stone. When I say all of them I mean it! Goliath,]  
Bronx and Angela, too!  
"This just gets weirder and weirder..." Elisa said.  
Suddenly, they heard a noise. It was the sound of a particle beam  
rising from a steel clan robot's arm.  
"Step into the light, intruders!" came a deep voice from the shadows. Another  
followed from the same place.  
"Show yourselves."  
The four stepped into the light. Immediately, they heard two particle beams  
lowering into the arms of two robots. Out from the inside of the building   
stepped Coldstone. By his side was a golden colored robot that looked like  
Coldstone's love, Desdemona.  
"Brother? How is this possible? And how can you be in two places at once?"  
Coldstone looked confused.  
"I am just as confused as you are, Coldstone." Said Goliath  
For over two moths now, Elisa, Bronx, Angela have been on a quest.   
We landed here, but the sun was up, and I see myself in stone sleep there.  
I do not know how this is possible..."  
Suddenly, Elisa (the one from this time period) walked up the stairs of the   
clock tower.  
"I can explain. After all, I lived this experience.."  
Elisa walked to herself. The new Elisa was older. She had a few strands of   
gray hair, but otherwise looked the same. On her left hand's ring finger,  
she sported a golden wedding band.  
"Well, It's good to see my younger self."  
Our Elisa looked at the new one. She was amazed. She noticed the ring,  
but did not mention it. She would find out for herself someday. Sooner   
than she might think, though, because, out from another part of the room,  
came another gargoyle. This one young, and had Caucasian skin coloring. It   
walked up to the new Elisa, looked up, and spoke.  
  
"Mom, are they really here?"  
  
Elisa (and not to mention all the others from the skiff) stood motionless.  
  
the new Elisa just looked up and said "This is my son, Jacob... Don't ask.  
I didn't when I was in you place."  
Chapter Six: Rock  
  
(1 month ago)  
  
"And just what is this thing modeled after, Mr. Burnette?" Maria Chavez  
asked as she went over the equipment.  
"Yes. Well. The design team who made it for Mr. Xanatos created its shape  
to be best suited to flight. They have always been intended for law   
enforcement, of course." Owen replied in his same calm tone.  
"Hmmm... How expensive?"  
"They will cost you nothing. A gift from Mr. Xanatos. Err.. actually...  
Mr. Xanatos has a small favor to ask of you and another officer..."  
"I knew it... Okay, what?"  
"He requires a rare element, and it is difficult to find. However, it is   
in it's most abundance, though still slight, up north in the more empty   
areas of the city and county. He would have your help finding it. The  
exoframe's computers can locate it while it is underground. You will have  
to dig to find it. Mr. Xanatos will also be searching."  
"What does Mr. Xanatos need with this stone?"  
"It is for... a friend." Owen said, rather sincere.  
Very well. I suppose I should learn to fly this thing. Chavez thought.  
She motioned to the door, and Owen left the storehouse. Chavez looked   
the machine over. She pushed a big button, and joints on the front opened,  
and the helmet came loose. She stepped inside. The machine closed around   
her, and she put the helmet on. Inside the machine, the atmosphere   
pressurized. Chavez only had to think it, and the machine took off into   
the sky...  
  
Xanatos sat in his main office. He looked out the window as the sun came up.  
Kravitz and Brooklyn had taken their normal positions on the castle parapets.  
Kravitz had been there the whole time, while Brooklyn usually slept there  
about 3 times a week. They were obviously growing closer to each other.  
Because of this, Xanatos did not have the nerve to tell them that what  
the portal opened to was not just the future, but another dimension. In  
this dimension, Brooklyn may never fall in love and have a child. Xanatos   
couldn't help but feel a bit sorry for Brooklyn because of that. The nearing  
birth of his son made him happy. Now that Brooklyn knows, or rather thinks  
that he will have a son in 11 years, he seems happier as well. If Brooklyn  
found out that it may never actually happen... How was Xanatos going to set   
all of this disturbing mess right...  
  
"Perhaps I can be of some assistance, Mr. Xanatos. You were talking to   
yourself... But I have formulated a plan. Of course, I need to be the Puck  
to carry it out... That part of my being is very uncontrollable, especially  
when given such a great scenario to... romp, a bit..."  
"Do what you have to, Owen."  
Owen morphed into Puck.  
"Don't worry, big guy... The job will be done! I just wanna have some fun with   
it..." Puck Grinned and left in a flash.  
"What are you up to now, Puck..." Xanatos said to himself.  
Chapter Seven: The Hybrid  
  
"Your son!" our Elisa said. "But he's a gargoyle."  
"Half Gargoyle." The new Elisa said. "I was shocked, too. Just remember  
that what you are going through has already happened to me."  
"What do you mean?" Asked Goliath  
"I mean that the skiff has deposited you in the future. 22 years into the   
future, to be exact. I have never told anyone about it but my son. That's   
why he asked if it was you. Don't ask *MUCH* more. Time travel is a delicate  
thing, I have found."  
"I have as well." Replied Goliath as he walked down to the statues, and right   
up to himself. "Hmmm. I suppose Jacob does not turn to stone because he is   
half human?"  
"Right. That's why."  
"Hold it." Elisa said. "If I'm the mother, then who is the father?"  
"You will find out."  
"Please, I must know..."  
"I cannot tell you, Elisa. It could be disastrous to the timestream."  
"Yes, Elisa." Goliath said. "Changing the past in any way can be dangerous."  
"I don't believe you two... Al right. I guess I will just have to find out   
for myself someday."  
Angela, who had just been standing, looking over the city in silence, finally  
spoke.  
"This is an incredible place... I just can't believe that we are actually in   
the future. How could it have happened?"  
Elisa spoke next. "It is a long story, that you will discover for yourselves.  
I can not help you. I'm sorry."  
"The sun is going down." Said Coldstone. "You had best leave. We don't want   
them to wake up with you around..."  
"Very well." Said Goliath "It is good to know that you will eventually come  
back to the clan, and be free of the evil one, my brother. Come."  
Goliath picked up Elisa, and Angela picked up Bronx. The four glided out into  
the night. But this night was not without incident...  
Chapter eight: The Seeds of Anger have Sprouted  
Upstate NY - Present  
  
Three exoframes blasted through the sky. One was Maria Chavez. One was David   
Xanatos, and the third was a steel clan robot.  
"I still say you should have asked someone else to do this for you Xanatos."  
Said Chavez. "I don't trust these things..."  
"You could have politely declined."  
"I could have, but I wanted to see how these things work..."  
"Indeed. I think I may have found something."  
Xanatos landed, opened a compartment on his left arm, and used it to eat a   
hole in the ground. Out he pulled a spongy red stone. It almost seemed to   
glow.  
"This is it." He announced. With that he flew off. "Feel free to use the   
suit to you liking..." Of course Xanatos knew that Puck had done something   
to the exoframe that involved sorcery. He didn't know what though. Xanatos   
spotted Brooklyn and Kravitz on the castle. He landed in front of them.  
"Ah. Xanatos.." Kravitz said untrustingly. "Did you find it?"  
"Yes." Xanatos held up the rock.  
"So I can go back to my time now?"  
"Yes."  
"Good." He turned to Brooklyn "Dad... Seeya in 22 years."  
Brooklyn fought a tear he felt coming. "Yeah, well... I'll see YOU in eleven  
years..."  
"Whatever. Are you going to come see it..."  
"Yeah, I guess so."  
  
The three flew to the cliff where the machine sat. Puck was already there.  
Xanatos and puck started the machine, And the portal opened. It was Kravitz's  
time and dimension, all right.  
"I hate long good-byes..." Kravitz said.  
"Yeah. I'll see you later, my son."  
Kravitz flew through the portal, but then something popped. The portal began to   
fuzz. Kravitz was suspended in mid air, and began to scream in pain!  
"WHAT'S HAPPENING TO HIM!" Brooklyn was in a panic now. He ran to Xanatos.  
"CAN YOU STOP IT!?"  
"I don't know what is wrong... I ..." He was interrupted by Puck  
"Come now, Davie boy! You know this was all part of the plan!" He said with  
a smile...  
Xanatos got the Idea. Puck was doing this, and it had something to do with  
getting things back to normal. Xanatos ad-libbed.  
"Uh... I guess I can't lie. This was all part of my brilliant plan! Hahaha!"  
"WHAT!!!!??" Brooklyn charged Xanatos and grabbed at the Exoframe's head.   
Xanatos Flung Brooklyn away. Brook crashed into the machine, and went  
unconscious.  
"What now, Puck?" Xanatos asked  
"We simply plant the seeds of anger in him. Trust me. It is the only way."  
"Very well...."  
Puck flashed, and the portal closed. Then Puck waved his hands, and Kravitz's  
body appeared next to Brooklyn. Kravitz was dead.  
"You Killed him!!!? Oh just wonderful Puck!"  
"No! But Brooklyn will THINK that he is dead. All must go according to my plan,  
and so far it all is..."  
"You have a lot of explaining to do..."  
"Very well."  
The two flew back to the castle.  
Chapter nine: New loves, old enemies  
  
Goliath and the rest of his company flew through the night. Much was   
on all of their minds.  
  
Who could the father of my child be. Especially if he is a gargoyle... Elisa  
thought. She looked at Goliath. He just stared off ahead of them. Could it be  
that Goliath is the father? Elisa thought. The idea struck her as a tad  
bit crazy. The whole idea of them being taken to the future seemed a bit  
crazy. But here they were... Oh well, she thought. I'll find out some day.  
As she thought this, she began to look at Goliath in a different way. She had  
looked at him before. He was big. Muscular. Handsome. But he was a gargoyle.  
But now. Now that she had seen that she would actually mother a gargoyle  
in the future, the species barrier became quite a hard thing to hold  
up as an excuse not to fall in love with him...  
  
Goliath was also thinking. He had a lot on his mind. How could they have been  
awake during the day was a big one. Even more puzzling was the fact that   
Elisa had a gargoyle son. Who was the father? In the back of his mind, he   
knew it was to be him, but he knew how Elisa felt about him. She was his   
friend. Nothing more. She had always stopped him from revealing his   
true feeling for her. She would always gently imply that it could never  
work. But this proves that it could. In his heart, he felt a deep, almost   
passionate love for her. Now that he had seen a gargoyle human hybrid,  
he wanted even more to admit his feelings for her. He decided that now   
would be the time.  
"Angela, you go on ahead. I have to talk with Elisa..."  
"All right. I will see you at the park."  
"Do you remember how I told you to get there?"  
"Yes. Besides, I doubt Bronx could get lost..."  
"True."  
  
Angela and Bronx flew off, and Goliath landed on a nearby rooftop with Elisa.  
  
"So. Goliath. What did you want to talk about?" In the back of her mind, she   
knew what he was going to say. In her heart, she knew what she wanted him   
to say...  
"Elisa. I have always considered you a friend. A dear friend. I want to...  
thank you... for helping us through this journey..." Goliath was having   
trouble finding the right words. "I just wish that..."  
Elisa interrupted him  
"I know what you are trying to say, Goliath. In a way, I always knew we would  
be having this conversation... I can understand why you are a bit shy...   
Just say what is in your heart..."  
Elisa looked up into Goliath's eyes. Goliath picked her up, and placed her on  
a ledge so that she would be on the same eye level as him. Their eyes   
locked, but unlike times they had in the past, they did not look away.  
"Elisa." Goliath said. He looked deep into his heart, and knew what he   
yearned to say. "I... love you."  
Elisa just looked into his eyes. "I know..." She said.  
With this, their faces moved slowly together, and their lips met in a long   
and passionate kiss. Goliath wrapped his wings around Elisa, and hugged   
her close as they kissed. He had not felt this way in over a thousand years.  
His entire body felt energized. Powered by the forces of love which   
had been barred away for so long. As their lips parted, Elisa let out a   
long sigh, and then put her head on his shoulder.  
"I love you too, Goliath. I don't know why I have never shown it until  
tonight. I guess I just never had the courage to admit to you, and let  
alone myself, how I truly felt. I guess what broke the barrier was seeing  
that someday in the future, I would give birth to a gargoyle. I knew in  
my heart that you would be the father."  
"Remember, though Elisa. When we get back to the past, we must tell no one of  
our discoveries in the future. When asked about what brought us together,  
just say love... Telling anyone anything about the future could be harmful."  
"But look what it has done for us..."  
"Indeed. But it could not be helped in our case... my love."  
Suddenly, they were interrupted by a voice in the background.  
"Aww, isn't that cute. Goliath and Elisa, hmm hmm. And from the past, no  
less. I always knew you liked humans, Goliath... When I heard of the child's  
birth, I was disgusted. But now, I can stop it from ever happening.  
I cannot allow you to impurify the gargoyle race with a hybrid child!"  
Demona stepped from the shadows. But she was different. She had a cybernetic   
arm, and half of her tail was missing. She also sported a patch eye, which   
was sewn onto her head over her left eye.  
"DEMONA!" Goliath screamed  
"That's right, Goliath." She said with an evil grin.  
"What has happened to you..."  
"Years ago, a clan of humans calling themselves The Hunters, came to   
Manhattan to kill me. I attacked their airship! They captured me.   
Minutes later, you and your whole clan came and killed two of them. I killed  
the third, but not before he did this to me... I was barely able to save  
myself. I used some suits they had in the airship to put these parts on.  
What do you think? They suit me..."  
With this, she raised her bulky right arm and pointed it at Goliath. Suddenly  
out of nowhere came Angela. She grabbed Demona's arm and brought Demona to the  
ground. Angela then tossed Demona into a wall, knocking her unconscious.  
"Angela..."Goliath said. "I thought I told you to go to the park..."  
"Well... I couldn't find it, so I came back to ask directions."  
"What about Bronx?"  
"Bronx led me to a some kind of place called "Domino's Pizza". Whatever   
it was, it smelled good, but it was not a park."  
"Hmmm..." Goliath looked to a building across the way. Bronx barked to him.  
"Thinking with your stomach again, Bronx? You know that's Broadway's job..."  
He said jokingly.  
Demona began to stir. Goliath looked at the others, and they nodded. Goliath  
grabbed Elisa, and Angela went to the other building and picked up Bronx.   
They glided away into the night. Elisa looked up to Goliath, his   
eyes pointed forward. She hugged around him tighter and thought to herself.  
You know, Maza, she thought, This is the best thing that has happened to you  
for a long time.   
She knew Goliath would always be there for her.  
Forever.  
Eternally...  
Chapter Ten: Preparation  
  
Brooklyn awoke on the cliff.  
"Woah... what hit me?..." He looked around. Suddenly he remembered   
everything. He looked down at his side. Kravitz lay there, lifeless.   
Brooklyn's eyes glowed with anger.  
"XANATOS!" he screamed into the night. "I SWEAR THAT YOU WILL DIE FOR   
WHAT  
YOU HAVE DONE!!"   
  
One night later...  
Brooklyn flew off towards the city limits. Soon  
he entered a well wooded area. He had been here many times before. It was  
where he went to be alone. Now it had a more noble purpose, though. It was  
where Kravitz was buried. In his hand, he carried a chisel he had found.   
He swooped down to where a slight mound of dirt was. He knelt at its side.  
"Hello, Kravitz. It's me. Dad..." He could barely keep from crying. "I am so   
sorry you had to go this way... I barely knew you..."  
With this, he began to gently rap the chisel against the stone. An hour  
later, he flew away. Next to the grave, sat a stone. On the stone, was  
a carved a message.  
Kravitz  
Son of Brooklyn  
2007 - 1996  
May he rest in peace   
Knowing that I will avenge his death  
PRESENT DAY  
  
Brooklyn and the exoframe landed on a nearby building.  
"Now..." Brooklyn said "Who are you?"  
The gargoyle like hand of the exoframe lifted the helmet. Brooklyn's   
beak opened wide with shock. It was police captain Maria Chavez!  
"Chavez! Maria Chavez!" He exclaimed.  
"How do you know my name?" She just stood, surprised to hear this   
creature speak her name.  
"I know you because I have seen you at the police station. What are you  
doing in a Xanatos Exoframe?"  
"What are you? Who are you?" Chavez just asked. She obviously had not heard   
Brooklyn asking, in her confusion. Brooklyn decided that he should answer her  
questions.  
"Very well. My name is Brooklyn. I am a gargoyle."  
"Gargoyle... like the urban legend?"  
"Hey, lady. I AM the urban legend. Me and my clan, that is."  
"Your clan? You mean there are more than one of you?"  
"Five others. Plus one outcast, five genetically engineered hybrids, and a   
partridge in a pear tree." He said, amused at his joke.  
"Woah. So, where do you live."  
Brooklyn decided not to answer that just yet...  
"Err... What are you doing in a Xanatos Exoframe?"  
"Oh, Yes. This... It was a gift from Mr. Xanatos. In return, we helped him   
find a rare mineral."  
Brooklyn's eyes glowed. That damn rock again!  
"This rock wasn't big, rough, and red, was it?"  
"Yes. He said he needed it to help a friend out... Why?"  
"That friend was me! The rock was to power a machine that would help my son  
get back to his own... home, but instead, IT KILLED HIM! I swear, If I EVER   
get my hands on that WORM Xanatos, I'll..."  
"Oh my God. Xanatos KILLED your son!"  
"Yeah. He said it was all part of some big plan. I have sworn to avenge my  
son's death if it's the last thing I do..."  
"Wait... What do you mean 'avenge'?"  
Brooklyn's eyes glowed bright, and he looked straight into Chavez's eyes.  
"I am going to kill him... What else would I do? Thank him?"  
"Hold it, now. You can't just go in and attack Xanatos! No matter how  
much that scum deserves it!"  
"I should have known I would get this kind of response telling a policewoman.  
You are so by the book when it comes to bringing down bad-guys. Just like   
Elisa."  
Chavez was the shocked one now.  
"Elisa Maza? How do you know her?"  
"She is one of my best friends. I have known her for over a year and a half."  
"Do you know where she is?"  
"Hmm. Halcyon Reynard, the head of Cyberbiotics, said that she was in Prague.  
And her mom, Diane Maza, said she had been seen in Africa. I also met some  
rather... strange travelers that said she was in Britain. Apparently she is  
traveling around the world with Two others from my clan, Goliath and  
Bronx. They also are missing."  
"Well... I don't know if I can take any more shocks today... Jeez."  
"Hmmm. The sun will be rising soon.. I have to get back home."  
"Wait! Where can I find you?"  
"Oh, sorry. My home is right above the 36th precinct house, in the clock  
tower." He said with a smile.  
"WHAT! That's MY precinct!"  
"I know... It was nice of Elisa to let us live there..." And with this,   
he glided away. Suddenly, he heard the noise of an engine. Chavez was   
following him, along with that steel clan robot he had seen earlier.  
"Hey, Chavez!"  
"Call me Maria!"  
"Right! Maria! I'd trash the robot if I were you! They are not to be   
trusted..."  
Chavez pointed her arm cannon at the robot and fired. The robot exploded.  
"How's that?"  
"Uhhh... yeah!"  
The two landed at the tower. Hudson walked out.  
"Ahh, your back, lad. I have been worried, and.... Good heavens..." He spotted  
Chavez. "Uhhh. Good evening, lass. I am Hudson, the eldest of this clan.   
Welcome... Err. Brooklyn?"  
"Don't worry, Hudson. She can be trusted"  
"You sound less than happy, lad."  
Chavez spoke.  
"Yes, well. With his so..."  
Brooklyn put his hand to her mouth.  
"She means, with all the stress being leader of the clan, I am really tired.  
Hudson. Why don't you go inside and tell the others about Chavez?"  
Hudson could tell that she was going to tell something that Brooklyn wanted   
to keep a secret.   
"Aye lad. I'll do that." He walked through the door.  
"Not a word about my son. He is not from this time. He traveled here from the  
future. i.e. He has not been born yet! So not a word! They don't know about  
him..."  
"Huh?"  
"Just keep your mouth shut about it..." He said in a gruff tone. She just   
shook her head in compliance.  
THE NEXT NIGHT  
  
Brooklyn stared off into the night. He looked to the castle.   
Tonight was the night. He walked to the edge of the balcony. He   
reached over the edge and grabbed up a particle beam weapon that he had been   
hiding for a long time. He didn't know what it was about guns, but  
he liked to fire them. He would especially enjoy tonight's shot.  
He aimed the gun at nothing, and pretended to fire.  
"Kablam! Right between the eyes... So long, Xanatos."  
He flew off towards the castle.  
Hudson stepped from the shadows.  
"Hmmm. Looks like big trouble he's getting himself into..."  
Then Broadway and Lexington stepped outside.  
"My thought, exactly." said Broadway. He looked to Hudson. Hudson nodded.  
"We have to go stop Brooklyn. I am appointing myself leader in Brooklyn's   
absence." Nobody argued. Broadway then leapt up to a ledge.  
"To castle Wyvern!" He yelled.  
  
The three gargoyles flew off into the night.  
  
Little did they know that they were being expected. And when they got to   
the castle, something would happen.  
  
Something Eternal.  
Chapter eleven: Vengeance  
  
Brooklyn flew towards the Eyrie Building. The rifle was strapped over his  
shoulder. He slammed against the building, and clung to the wall. He   
slowly climbed to the top, and onto the main court of castle Wyvern.  
  
A light beeped on a control panel. Owen pushed the button, and an image of  
Brooklyn, gun in hand, appeared on the main viewer screen. Owen quickly   
ran out of his office, and down the hall to another room. Inside, Fox  
and David Xanatos were eating dinner, and having conversation. Owen barged in  
looking rather uneased.  
  
"Mr. Xanatos!"  
"Calm down Owen What is it?"  
"Sorry sir. I should have seen this coming... Brooklyn is here, and he looks   
like he means business..."  
"Come again, Owen?"  
"Brooklyn is here, in the castle's main courtyard, packing a rather large  
particle beam cannon. I believe he may mean to kill you...!"  
"Dear God!" Fox gasped.  
"Indeed. I suppose you have a plan, Owen? This getting him mad thing was  
YOUR idea."  
"Hmmm. Give me a mount. I did not expect him to came and try to assassinate   
you. Especially since I set up a meeting for him with Maria Chavez..."  
Suddenly, they heard a noise from the hall. It was the sound of the main   
doors having the locks blown off, and then being torn off their hinges...  
  
"I did not want to do this... ever since I brought the gargoyles here, I have  
avoided this kind of confrontation. But I have no choice..."  
Xanatos drew a gun from his jacket.  
"Come on Owen..."  
Owen morphed into Puck. "Very well, sir..."  
  
Broadway and the others arrived at the courtyard. They looked around.   
Broadway spotted the broken door.  
"Yep." he announced. "Brooklyn's been here."  
Suddenly, a noise came from the inner halls. A blast, a scream, and   
then another blast. They rushed in to see what had happened. On the   
floor, Xanatos lay, with a very large burn mark on his back. He was breathing  
very shallowly. Standing over his body was Brooklyn, eyes aglow, and with  
a wound on his left shoulder from where Xanatos had shot him. He kicked   
Xanatos in the ribs, and rolled him over onto his back. Xanatos barely   
opened his eyes. Fox stood back in horror. Brooklyn then pointed the gun   
directly at Xanatos. Right between his eyes.  
"This is for my son, Xanatos!!"  
Brooklyn's finger began to pull back the trigger. Millions of thought   
flashed through his mind. He was about to kill someone. He had killed   
before. Many times. He must have slaughtered at least 20 Vikings throughout  
his life in Scotland. So why did he all of the sudden feel unconfident about  
his decision. The answer came to him quickly. The other times he had  
killed it was in battle. But now, his enemy was defenseless, and practically  
dead already. The other gargoyles entered, and stood, watching as Brooklyn  
just kept his ground, the gun's barrel shoved into his Xanatos' forehead.  
Xanatos just spoke once.  
"Brooklyn... Please... Kill me quickly... I am in agony..."  
Suddenly, Brooklyn pulled the gun away from Xanatos. He looked into Xanatos'  
half opened eyes. Him. David Xanatos. The most non-feeling person Brooklyn  
knew... was crying. There was no whimpering of heaving as he cried, but a   
few solitary tears. Brooklyn remembered the first night he had met his son.  
Kravitz had cried in much the same way. In pain. Alone. But still proud.  
No. Brooklyn thought to himself as he slowly pulled the gun away. No.   
I can't kill him...  
Brooklyn looked at the gun. He grabbed it by it's two ends, and squeezed. His  
whole body tensed, and the gun broke in half. He through the gun across   
the hall.  
"EVIL THING! WHY DID I EVER KEEP YOU!" He yelled.  
He then knelt down. He put his arms around Xanatos, and picked him up.  
He whispered into Xanatos' ear.  
"Hold on, Xanatos. I don't like you, and you are now my sworn enemy for   
killing my son, but I cannot kill you. In fact, I think that it's time   
for you to get to a hospital..."  
  
Brooklyn flew onto the balcony. He had been here when Elisa was shot.   
The doctor inside was the same one who had helped Elisa recover. He opened  
the window. The doctor looked at him, and gasped.  
"Don't be afraid. This man is hurt. You are a doctor. You have to help him."  
The doctor approached Brooklyn, all signs of fear gone, in the light of a  
crisis.  
"This man has been severely burnt! We have to get him down to the ER now!"  
"Who, me?!" Brooklyn exclaimed, a bit surprised at what the doctor was   
suggesting.  
"YES YOU! NOW HURRY! COME ON!"  
Brooklyn was not about to argue. The Doctor ran out of the room. In his hand,  
he held a small phone like thing. He yelled into it. Brooklyn followed,   
Xanatos lay limp in his arms.  
"THIS IS DOCTOR WANG! WE NEED ER 7 OPEN STAT! GOT A SEVERE BURN,   
HERE!"  
As the Dr. and Brooklyn ran down the hallway, people gasped and   
screamed as they saw the gargoyle. Brooklyn just kept running. Eventually  
the two came to an elevator. They burst inside, and the DR. quickly pushed the   
button for the basement where the emergency rooms were located. He apparently  
had quickly adjusted to Brooklyn's presence.  
"What is his name?"  
"Don't you recognize him? It's David Xanatos!"  
"Xanatos? The Billionaire? Well that clears up the question as to if he can  
pay or not..."  
"Yeah... " Brooklyn managed to chuckle.  
"How did he get burned, or do you know?"  
"Yes, I know very well..."  
"How?"  
"I... I... shot him with a particle beam rifle... ARG! I wish I'd never kept   
that thing!"  
"Oh boy... So you shot him?"  
"Yeah. It was a personal matter. I couldn't bring myself to kill him..."   
Brooklyn said, obviously ashamed of his actions.  
The elevator opened, and the Doctor and Brooklyn rushed down the hall.  
"In here!" The Dr. called to Brooklyn. Brooklyn dashed into the room. He   
ran to a bed where nurses and other doctors were. They were of course shocked  
to see him, but as soon as they saw Xanatos, their minds turned to   
him.   
"Right!" called one of them. "Let's get an IV hooked up!"  
And they quickly wheeled Xanatos into the other room. Brooklyn walked away.  
He walked down the hall. Slowly this time. Some people were still recovering  
from the sprint down the hall that he had made. Someone walked up to Brooklyn  
and looked at him. Brooklyn looked back. The human asked him a question.  
"Hi. What is your name?"  
Brooklyn, not having anything else to do, and also welcoming a change from  
everyone just staring at him, he answered.  
"Brooklyn."  
"Oh. Where are you going? Don't you want to stay and see if your friend  
makes it? I would..."  
"No. I do not feel welcome in public places that humans frequent..."  
"That's too bad, Brooklyn. You should really come and sit down... I have   
someone in the emergency room, too..."  
"Okay..." Brooklyn answered, seeing that she was just trying to be friendly.  
The two sat down. Slowly, people stopped looking at Brooklyn, and went about   
their business. A strange place, the hospital. Everyone is too busy  
to care about differences. I like it here, thought Brooklyn.  
"So... Who is here with you?"  
"My dad... He had a stroke... they don't know if he'll live..."  
"That's too bad... I know how hard a loss in the family can be... My son   
recently left me..."  
"Oh. I am sorry..." She put her hand on Brooklyn's shoulder. "Who was the guy  
you ran in with anyway?"  
"David Xanatos..."  
"THE David Xanatos?! Wow..."  
"Yeah... Well, he is not really my friend but... What do I call you anyway?"  
"Oh, I'm sorry. Where are my manners? My name is Angela..."  
"Angela..." Brooklyn said.  
  
Brooklyn thought back to his son  
Kravitz's mom's name was Angela...  
  
He sensed something about this human that intrigued him...  
  
Something strange...  
  
Something Eternal...  
Chapter Twelve: Brooklyn's Love  
  
Brooklyn and the human Angela sat atop the building. They had now known   
each other for two days. Brooklyn looked at her. She was the most  
enchanting human Brooklyn had ever met... Angela just looked out  
over the city skyline.  
  
"So." Brooklyn broke the silence. "How have you been. You haven't spoken   
two words all night..."   
"Oh, I am sorry. I was just thinking about something..." She let out  
a sigh. "It sure is pretty up here..."  
"Yeah. Well, it's good to have someone to share it with for once..."  
"Hmmm..."  
  
The two stared out into the night. Little did they know, someone was   
watching...  
  
"So..." Brooklyn once again tried to make conversation. "What do you think   
of... um... gliding..."  
"Oh. well. It is a unique way to get around..." She looked into his eyes.  
He looked back into hers.   
"Well..." Brooklyn spoke in a soft tone." I am glad you enjoy   
it...."  
Their faces moved closer and closer together, and their lips(beak, whatever)   
met. Brooklyn wrapped his arm around her back and hugged her close to him.  
This feeling he had inside. It was wonderful. He felt whole. Complete.  
He felt like he could do anything with Angela by his side. Then, she did  
something Brooklyn did not expect. She wrapped her arms around his back and  
pulled him even closer. Slowly, she leaned him backwards onto the building's  
surface. Brooklyn was surprised at first, but then he adjusted, and began to   
kiss her again. He wrapped his wings around her body, and brought his tail  
around one of her legs. He came back to a semi-sitting up position, and  
gently began to run his talons through her hair. Suddenly, she pulled away.  
She sat back up, and looked at the city again. Brooklyn looked to her.  
  
"What is it?" She did not answer. "Angela, what's wrong?"  
"Oh, Brooklyn... We shouldn't..." She sighed.  
"Why not? Angela... Right now, and forever more, you are the most  
important thing in my life. Can't you see what I am saying? I love you,  
Angela. I love you with my heard, mind, and soul!"  
"Oh, Brooklyn... I love you too... But we are moving too fast... I never   
should have started that..." She stood up, and reached down to take  
Brooklyn's hand. Brooklyn stood.  
Angela hugged Brooklyn tightly, and rested her head on his chest.  
"Brooklyn. I love you too. But we just can't make love... I am sorry...  
I think we are going too fast. Perhaps we should slow down..."  
Brooklyn once again ran his talons through her hair.  
"Perhaps... You are right... I am sorry. It's just that... Ever since I met  
you, I knew I wanted to love you. Your hair. Your face. Your body. You are  
the most beautiful human, and possibly the most beautiful creature  
I have ever encountered. It felt so right when I kissed you... I guess,   
like you, at the time I wanted to take it further..."  
"Well... Tonight has certainly been exciting... But I think I should go."  
"I can fly you home..."  
"No... I'll walk. Thank you..."  
"Very well... I should return home as well. Good-bye. My love."  
Brooklyn leapt off of the building, and glided away. Angela walked to the   
fire escape to climb down to the street. She looked to see if Brooklyn was   
out of sight distance. He was.  
"Ahhh... good..."  
A bright light surrounded her, and after it subsided, the changeling Puck  
stood in her place. Puck spoke to himself...  
  
"I hope you appreciate what I am doing for you, gargoyle..."  
Puck floated away towards the Eyrie building.  
"I may be the wrong Angela, but don't worry, you will soon have no memory  
Angela. All that is left, is to lure you to my "house"... Soon, I will set  
everything right. I like chaos, but now things are a bit too chaotic..."  
  
Puck heard a noise in his ear. D'Oh! My other form is calling. Puck  
flew off towards the cliff where the dimensional portal was. He began   
the machine, and a portal opened.   
"What a mess I have caused... Oh well, that's what I get..."  
Puck morphed. Now he looked like Elisa Maza.  
  
Only with some gray hair and a golden wedding ring.  
  
Hopefully he could clean this mess up tonight before the spell wore off   
the sun. Before something terrible happened...  
  
Before something Eternal Happened...  
Chapter thirteen: Angela enters the plan  
  
The sun rose over Manhattan, and the gargoyles turned to stone. All the   
gargoyles, that is, except for our weary travelers. By now, they were   
heading back towards the skiff. Even Goliath was showing the signs of  
exhaustion, though.  
"Whew. This is the longest I have ever been awake. I am tired."  
"Me too." said Elisa.  
Bronx barked. Indeed, all of them seemed tired except for Angela. She   
still amazed with the city...  
"Why don't we rest before we leave?" suggested Elisa. The other two agreed,  
but Angela wanted to explore. Goliath, Elisa and Bronx laid down in a  
secluded spot where they would not be noticed. But Angela glided off to see   
the city.  
  
Angela explored all day. Soon night came. She knew she should return, but then   
something caught her eye. She saw a slight disturbance in the sky. A hole  
opened, and out flew a dark blue gargoyle. Hmmm...  
  
She then noticed another gargoyle. It was herself! The two gargoyles glided   
towards each other. Then, the blue one said something that struck her as  
shocking.  
  
"MOM! I'M BACK!"  
  
Woah. Goliath was right. looking into the future could be weird. Especially  
if you suddenly see your future son like Elisa had...   
But now Angela was going through the same experience... She took a good  
look at the gargoyle. He was young. He had very light brown hair, and he   
had a rather protruding beak like mouth. She remembered her father telling   
of the clan in Manhattan. Which one had the beak? It was the one called  
Brooklyn. Well well.  
"It seems that this Brooklyn and I become quite good friends... quite good"  
she mused to herself with a grin. She just looked on as her future self  
embraced the young gargoyle. He must have been missing through that hole...  
The hole!  
She looked up to the hole. It was still open. She flew towards it. Suddenly  
she heard noises coming from it. A booming noise, and screams of panic.  
She went no closer. Silence ruled for a couple of minutes. Then she heard a   
voice from the hole.  
"XANATOS! I SWEAR YOU WILL DIE FOR WHAT YOU HAVE DONE!" the voice   
rang out.  
She could hold back her curiosity no longer. She flew for the portal.  
When she went through, she found herself on a cliff, elsewhere in the city.  
She was confused. Suddenly, she heard a voice.  
"Perhaps I can explain everything to you. This is, of course, all my fault..."  
It was Puck. Angela looked down at him.  
"You are one of Oberon's children, aren't you?"  
"You're sharp! I suppose you spent enough time of your life in Avalon  
to recognize one of it's children..."  
"So. Do you know why we don't turn to stone anymore? Do you know why we went  
to the future? Do you know who that gargoyle was that went through the   
hole?"  
Puck thought. Answering her questions could do no harm. His plan brought  
everything into perspective. Even this unlikely event...  
"Yes. I am the source of the magic that stops you from becoming stone. I   
used an ancient Mayan sun amulet. Perhaps you have heard of it... When  
you were in Guatemala... I am also partially the reason you wound up in   
the future. Actually, not just the future, but an alternate dimension's   
future. Finally, that gargoyle you saw is your future son, Kravitz. Even   
dimension, it is almost certain he will be born to you and Brooklyn..."  
Angela took all this in slowly. It's not everyday you learn that some   
changeling knows more about you than you do, and also is the cause of a  
lot of trouble...  
"So... can you change it all back?"  
"Perhaps you could help me... I require an assistant for my next trick!   
Before you volunteer, I must tell you that, after my plan succeeds, no  
one but myself will remember this whole mess. Goliath and Elisa falling   
in love. You and Brooklyn discovering your child. Xanatos being shot. It  
is a long story, with a hopefully happy end. Will you help me?"  
Angela hesitated. Would she risk it. Knowledge that she would be  
in love seemed very sacred all of the sudden. But, then again, she could  
not let such bad things happen as Puck was suggesting...  
"Okay. I'll do it. What do I have to do."  
"Oh, you'll do just fine. All you have to do, is get Brooklyn to love you.  
You have 3 nights. I will assist you." Puck morphed into the human   
Angela.  
"This form of myself has him wrapped around my finger... now, to bring in  
something that will drive him wild... hmmm..."  
Angela listened as Puck talked his plan over. She did not like some parts   
of it, but it had to be done. She felt as if she was the biggest hero in   
the world...  
All she had to do was to get Brooklyn to love her.  
  
She had to tempt him...  
  
And lure him to a meeting point...  
  
The obvious way to get him to follow her was to fall in love...  
  
But wouldn't that be hard to do in such a short period of time?  
  
Little did she know, when something is written in the stars, no matter what  
the circumstances, it will happen...  
  
The clouds are near to the stars... and when it rains IT POURS!  
Chapter fourteen: Passion takes control  
  
Angela flew through the city, back to where Goliath and Elisa were sleeping.  
When she arrived, she found them still asleep. She did what Puck had told  
her to do. She pulled a pouch from her belt, and sprinkled dust on them.  
Now, she held began to chant.  
  
"Gargoyle and human, lovers true  
hear now what I say to you  
continue sleeping all day and night through  
until I do come back to you."  
  
That seemed to work. Now for the second one...  
  
Angela recited.  
"Be unseen now from the eyes of all  
protected by a magic wall.  
Prying eyes now shall not see  
The body, mind, or soul of thee."  
  
It was done. now that she had time to do what Puck asked, she flew back to  
the cliff.  
"Ah. You have returned. Did you recite the spells?"  
"Yes."  
"Hmm. Let's just make sure you remembered them correctly, shall we?"  
Puck began to chant.  
"Show me the two under this gargoyle's spell  
So I might be sure she cast quite well."  
The place where Elisa and Goliath slept appeared, but they were not there.  
Puck snapped, and an outline of their bodies appeared for r brief moment.  
"Very good..."  
Angela smiled to herself, pleased that she did well.  
  
"Now, m'dear. the next part won't be easy. You must go and get Brooklyn.  
Remember, don't be worried about what you do... Brooklyn is destined  
to be your love and mate in the future, anyway. Besides, after this is all  
over, nobody involved will retain any memory of what has happened, save me."  
"Very well. I will do what I must if it is that important."  
"Trust me. It is."  
  
With that, Angela flew into the portal to our dimension and then flew   
off towards the clock tower. She perched across from the building.  
"Okay, Angela." she said to herself. "Prepare to be totally enchanting."  
The gargoyles broke away from their stone sleep as the sun set. All of   
them went inside except for Brooklyn. How lucky could she get...  
Angela glided towards him. 'here goes' she thought.  
Brooklyn heard the sound of her landing behind him. He turned around, and   
couldn't believe it. It was a female gargoyle. he could not help  
but stare at her beauty. But then thoughts of his human love entered his mind  
and he stopped himself.   
She walked towards him.  
"Who are you?" Brooklyn asked.  
"My name is Angela." She said as she looked at him. Now she knew why she would   
be this gargoyle's love. He's an absolute dream! she thought.  
"Angela?" Brooklyn said, stunned. What a coincidence. Two beautiful  
women named Angela in one week...  
"Yeah. That's me. You're Brooklyn, right? Wow. It's so good to meet you   
finally."  
"How do you know me?"  
"I have been told by... a friend, about you."  
"Who?"  
"TO be honest, my father Goliath told me."  
"YOUR FATHER!! GOLIATH IS YOUR FATHER?!"  
"Shhh. Do not alert the others. Goliath and Demona are my biological  
parents, yes. The clan's eggs survived and were taken to a place called   
Avalon. Since time passes differently there, it is possible for me to be  
alive still after a thousand years. I am a generation below you, but we   
are the same age because of that."  
"Jeez! So where are Goliath and Elisa?"  
"I can't say. They are safe, though. They are fast asleep and hidden well."  
Angela liked the look on Brooklyn's face. It was a mix of shock and  
happiness. Not wanting it to wear off, she said more. "They are quite in  
love as well, you know..." she said with a grin.  
Brooklyn seemed almost unsurprised, actually.  
She had to think of a way to get him to love her. something obvious that  
would work quickly. Ah!  
"I hear you met the one called Kravitz."  
Brooklyn once again was surprised.  
"Yes. He is my son."  
Here goes, she thought again.  
  
"Our son." She amended  
Brooklyn was speechless. This gargoyle was the one. Not the human.  
And even more, this gargoyle knew of Kravitz also. Brooklyn looked at her  
in a whole other light now. She was his future love. She was the mother   
of his child. He could tell she was honest, but nervous to tell him that.  
He went to her.  
  
"Perhaps, we should go somewhere to talk..." He said. She nodded, and   
two glided off towards a building a ways away. The two talked and  
enjoyed each others company for a while. there was a great and almost magical  
attraction between them. The two now stood, looking into each other's eyes.  
Angela began to realize something. She was no longer thinking of the plan.  
She was no longer thinking of Puck. Nor the danger. Nor the short amount of  
time she had. No. She had only one thing on her mind. She only wanted one   
thing now. She wanted to be held and loved by Brooklyn. Her love. Not just   
for the plan, but for her. She loved him already, and they had only known   
each other for a matter of hours. She now wanted more than anything to  
be with him forever. Eternally. She moved closer to him, and without warning,  
she began to kiss him. Brooklyn, a tad bit surprised, pulled away from her   
lips. He looked deep into her eyes, as if to ask a question. She just  
looked back, sending him, almost psychically, the answer. He held her chin,  
moved towards her, and kissed her deeper and more lovingly than he had ever  
kissed anyone. Even the human Angela, and the night of passion he had almost   
had with her, paled in comparison to this. He felt her tongue in his mouth,  
her breath in his throat, her love in his heart.   
  
Angela was quite pleased with herself. She felt that she could work the   
perfect thing in the plan right now. It was something she wanted from him   
anyway... If he would accept her, go along with her, she would most surely   
succeed. She began to run her talons over his chest, and she sighed softly.  
She slowly began to kneel. At first she thought it was in vain, but then   
Brooklyn began to kneel as well. She smiled inside, knowing what was to   
come next. She laid down, and he gently laid on top of her. He kissed her  
gently once again.  
"Take me.." She began to unbuckle his belt. He finished the process, and then  
he began to make love to her. Slowly. Lovingly. Angela wished this feeling   
could last forever, but she knew she would have to carry out the plan.  
I have three days. she though. If I can get to this point in one day, I should  
be able to enjoy myself. She threw all thoughts of responsibility to  
the wind, and once again concentrated on how wonderful she felt.  
  
Moments later, Brooklyn began to growl deeply, and he collapsed on top of her   
and went limp. It was done. She wrapped her arms around him, and stroked his  
back and hair. He breathed hard as he lay there. He rolled over and laid   
next to her.  
  
"I love you." She said to him. He just kissed her cheek in reply.  
They laid there for a long time. Finally, Brooklyn sat up. He picked up  
his loincloth, and re-buckled the belt. Angela had fallen asleep.  
He wanted more than anything not to wake her, but he had to. The sun  
would rise soon. He woke her up.  
"Huh?" she asked, giving him a loving look.  
"Time to wake up. The sun will be rising soon." She stood up, and   
began to straighten out her clothing, which had not been removed completely.  
She pulled the top back over her chest, and re-tied the leather twine that   
held it up. The two gargoyles then took position on the edge of the building.  
the sun rose, and Brooklyn turned to stone. Angela just kissed the statue.  
"See you tomorrow, love."  
Angela arrived back to where Puck was.  
"Well, how did it go?"  
"Just fine."  
Puck looked at her stomach very closely, and walked to her. He patted   
her stomach.  
"Hmmm. So I can see."  
"What do you mean"  
"There's an egg forming, Angela. Sounds like you had... quite an evening..."  
"Oh no... If I am pregnant, how can we correct for that? Brooklyn is to be my  
mate, but what if I lay this egg, and he is not yet. What would everyone   
think? What should I do?"  
"I can help. He will be your mate anyway. Watch."  
Puck put his hand on her stomach. She began to feel warm inside.  
Puck then chanted.  
"Your mother would have it  
That you be dormant, Kravitz  
Stay in this state  
until your mother and father, once again mate."  
She felt her stomach go normal again.  
"Thank you Puck."  
"Remember that spell. Just in case you need to cast it yourself..." Puck said  
with a grin.  
Angela couldn't bring herself to smack the little faerie for that remark...  
Chapter Fifteen: Demona's Punishment  
  
Angela glided back to the building where Brooklyn was at. He   
was still there, asleep in stone. She kissed his beak.  
"My love. Soon this will be but a fading dream. We went about this a bit fast,  
but I don't care. I love you. Well, what do you think?" she asked the statue   
jokingly. "His name is, of course, Kravitz."  
Angela heard something. She turned, and there stood a human. She was wearing   
gargoyle clothing though. Wait! It was her mother!  
"Mother!" she yelled, half with hatred, half with happiness.  
"Angela! What are you doing! How can you be awake during the day!"  
"A spell. I am helping someone to set a rather large problem right."  
"What were you just talking about?" Demona asked, partially knowing the   
answer.  
"Brooklyn and I are destined to be mated. I now have a fertilized egg inside  
me." She said, almost scared of what her mothers reaction might be.  
"Hrrrr... At least you are staying in the species.." Demona said, obviously  
referring to Goliath.  
"Leave him out of this. He does not know."  
Demona approached Angela, but in a non-threatening manner. She reached out   
and hugged her. "My daughter. Keeping the race alive. Good. Now... back  
to you being awake. Who cast the spell on you?"  
"The one called Puck."  
Demona interrupted "Puck! Grrr.." Her eyes glowed at the thought of the  
annoying little sprite that had cast a similar spell on her.  
"I see you do not think highly of this Puck."   
"That is an understatement."  
"Why are you here anyway, Mother?"  
"I am hiding." Demona sounded, a bit ashamed at the fact.  
"From what?"  
As this was spoken, a large flash appeared, and a very evil looking... thing  
appeared. It was at least eight feet tall, with glowing red eyes. It had a   
similar body to that of a gargoyle, and it growled very loudly.  
"Mother! What is that thing?!"  
Demona backed up next to her daughter, and yelled.  
"It is my punishment!!" Demona screamed in fear. "IT IS THE ETERNAL ONE!"  
  
  
  
Chapter Sixteen: The Eternal One  
  
The creature approached the group, and swiped out at Demona. Demona   
jumped out of the way, screaming.   
"I HATE THIS WEAK BODY!"   
Angela Jumped at the thing, and dug her talons into its gut. It grabbed her   
and lifted her to its head. It spoke, but the words were so deep, it was   
barely understandable.  
"My battle is with the demon! Not you! Leave us!" And with that, it tossed  
down to the ground. The battle now went wild. Demona picked up a pipe  
and began to approach the beast. The beast sat and waited for her to attack.  
Angela realized that the fight was getting awfully close to Brooklyn. She  
had to get him out of there, but she didn't know if she had the strength to   
carry him while he was in stone, let alone glide while holding him! She  
ran to him, and wrapped her arms around him. She had an idea, but it would   
be dangerous. The beast lashed out at Demona, and it's fist smashed down not   
one yard from Brooklyn. a bit of debris flew up and clipped Brooklyn on  
his knee.  
"Not as dangerous as staying here, though." she said to herself. She began   
to push Brooklyn towards the stair exit on the roof. She reached the door,   
and opened it. She could hear people in the building panicking from all the   
noise. She gently began to lower Brooklyn step by step to the bottom of the   
stairs. This made even more noise, and she hoped that no one would come to   
investigate. Just then, she heard many police sirens, and a moment later,  
a police woman entered the stairwell. Angela groaned at being caught. The   
cop just ran to her.  
"Don't attack!" Angela said, half ordering, half asking.  
"I don't intend to attack my friend, here." She said. It was Maria Chavez.  
"You know Brooklyn? How?"  
"We met about a week ago. I met the whole clan, but I don't remember you."  
"I am Angela, daughter of Goliath. I suppose he told you about my father?"  
"Goliath's daughter. Hmmm. Well, enough talk. Lets get this statue outta   
here. Matt probably has the building cleared out by now." she smiled.  
The two made their way down the stairs, and shoved Brooklyn to an elevator.  
Chavez hit the button for the bottom floor. When they emerged, they pushed   
Brooklyn towards the back door, and out into the alley. Matt rushed to them.  
"Is he hurt?" He asked. He spotted Angela. "Who the devil are you?"  
"Long story! We have to get Brook outta here!" Angela yelled.   
Matt wasn't about to argue.   
  
The battle raged on top of the building, and the beast was, of course,   
winning. Demona's small human self was no match for this monster's power!  
Yet she fought. She had her honor, and she would go down fighting! The   
beast gave her one final swipe, cutter her stomach clean open. She began   
to bleed violently. She screamed from the sheer pain. Soon she lost   
consciousness, and fell over the edge of the building. She landed in an   
alley on the side of the building. She breathed once more, and then all   
life left her body. Breathing. Pulse. Warmth. All vital signs were gone.  
Then, her body began to twitch, and her wounds began to move. The huge area  
of stomach that had been cut open, began to slurp closed. All her bruises and  
abrasions vanished, and she soon began to breathe again once all her blood   
had been restored. She sat up, and sighed.  
"Even after all the suffering that damn spell has caused me, I feel a bit  
better knowing it is active at times like this. She stood up, and began to   
walk back to her home.  
  
The beast stood at the top of the building, and screeched its victory cry.  
"AT LONG LAST! VICTORY IS MINE!!" Then it caught sight of Demona leaving   
the vicinity on foot. "HOW! HOW! AAAARG! HOW, DAMMIT!" He growled as the sun  
set and he saw Demona begin to writhe and scream. She sprouted wings, and a   
tail. Her skin changed to a blue colored hue, and her feet burst out to  
full size.  
"Ahhh..." She exhaled.  
"Damn." said the creature. "She is too big of a threat to fight now..." It   
flew off into the night.  
"The sun is going down." said Angela. "Get back."  
Brooklyn broke out of his stone sleep. Angela smiled, and ran to his side.  
Brooklyn shook the last fragments of stone off, and yawned.  
He then turned to Angela. He hugged her, and kissed her cheek.  
"How good to see your face again, my love."  
Matt and Maria just watched, intrigued by Brooklyn's actions.  
Then Brooklyn noticed that hey were not in the same place as they   
were when that had gone to sleep the last morning.   
"Hey... What are we doing here?" he looked to Angela and the others   
for a response.  
Angela spoke. "It is a long story, Brooklyn. One I feel you are entitled   
to hear."  
"Okay." said Brooklyn. "I'm listening."  
Chapter Seventeen: Enlightenment  
  
Angela and Brooklyn, after saying goodbye and thank you to the two officers,  
sat down in the alley to talk about what had been said. It was very hard for  
Brooklyn to believe, but then again, really strange things had  
been happening lately. Brooklyn was most relieved to hear his son had not   
died, but it had been a trick to help the plan. Only now that Angela was  
Brooklyn no longer needed to be brought anywhere by anger. Only, now that he   
knew the plan, Angela no longer needed to lure him anywhere. She finished   
explaining.  
"...and so, now you and I have to lure the whole clan to the portal opening   
site."  
"To wipe their memories clean."  
"Yes." She said, a bit upset that it had to end like that.  
"I am not so sure I want to have my memory erased. What will happen if we   
don't get it erased?"  
"Then, this dimension will branch away into another. Only, the new dimension  
will be full of chaos and destruction. All because our son happened to pop  
through the portal. This knowledge will eventually lead to people going back   
in time, only they WILL be able to change the past, since this machine can   
switch dimensions as well. Hell will break loose! Everyone involve in this   
whole mess of a failure plan must forget!"  
"That sounds bad." Brooklyn said. Then, he decided to ask the question he   
knew was on Angela's mind as well. "But, what about last night? What of   
the love we have now! We would lose that."  
"No we will not." She said, sure of herself. "We are destined to be mates.   
I decided to go through with all the heated passion and mating last night.   
In the end, I did it from love, but at first, I had decided to do it to  
speed the process of you following me to the spot. Oh, Brooklyn. We will  
be mates someday, and it will be soon. Within a year, we will once again   
discover our love. Perhaps not as swiftly as we had last night, but quickly   
enough. And when we do, a spell will be lifted from me..." She said,  
waiting for the question she would dread answering.  
"Spell? What spell?" Brooklyn asked.  
Angela took Brooklyn's hand, and placed it on her stomach. She looked into   
his eyes, and they were full of shock. "Puck sensed the egg. It is Kravitz.   
A spell has made the egg dormant until we mate again. Which will, of course,  
be in another year or so." Well, that seemed to go well.  
Brooklyn just sat in sheer amazement at what he had done! He had begun a new  
life! One that was not yet to be! He felt a bit unsure as to whether  
or not he wanted to continue this conversation at all. But Brooklyn had to  
face the fact that he had faced less than a week ago. Only this time it was   
different. Brooklyn swallowed hard as the thought went through his mind.  
He was actually a father. How could this have happened. Well, he knew  
how it happened... but he could not believe it. He now knew   
that he definitely did not want his memory erased. This love was meant to be!  
Oh, how he wished he had the choice... but he didn't. He had to go through   
with it...  
"Very well... I will help."  
Angela hugged him. "Thank you. It is very important. Come one. We only have   
two nights left!"  
She ran for the building. Brooklyn followed. The two flew off. In flight,  
they discussed how they were going to pull it off. It wouldn't be easy...  
  
Especially with The Eternal One playing out his rage over Demona...  
  
Luckily Puck was dealing with him...  
  
If he succeeded, The Eternal One would no longer pose a problem.  
But how to calm the rage of a really pissed Half Human Half Dragon...  
Chapter 18: Kravitz's World  
  
Kravitz looked into the night. He had been through time. It was amazing seeing  
the past. Even though, he was glad to be back in good old 2018! He breathed  
a sigh of relief. He was just glad to be home. Since his dad had never spoken  
of meeting him in the past, he decided that it was best to keep it to himself.  
Something that big does not go forgotten without reason, he thought. He heard   
a noise from behind him. He looked back. Ah. It was Jacob.  
  
"Hey Jake." He said, acknowledging the presence of his small friend.  
Jacob walked towards him.  
"Hi Kwavitz." He said. He still did not have the R's down pat...  
Kravitz chuckled at the way he talked. Jacob jumped up into his lap.  
(to make it easier on myself, I will type Jacob's words normally... Just   
imagine to yourself, the lil guy speaking with W's instead of R's.)  
"How ya been, bud?" He asked the little one.  
"Uh... fine. I was, umm.. just down with Broadway at the station. He had to  
go on patrol. Do you have to go, too?"  
"Nah. I think I'll stay here with you. Okay?"  
"Okay!" Say Jacob, obviously liking that idea. "Let's go inside. It's cold."  
"Yeah, it is." said Kravitz as they walked inside. The two walked over  
to a door, and opened it. Inside was Jacob's play room. Ever since the   
humans in the city learned of the gargoyles existence, and how they helped  
the city, they had been accepted. The clock tower was more of a meeting   
place than anything now. All the others had moved out into a human house or   
apartment. All except for Brooklyn, Angela, and Kravitz. Jacob just liked to  
hang around the police station. He someday wanted to be a police   
detective, like Broadway was. He always wanted to go with Broadway to fight   
bad guys, but he was too young. Brooklyn was looking for a home, so they   
would not be living here much longer. And thank goodness. This place got  
awful cold at night...  
Jacob began to rummage through a box in the corner. He pulled out some  
action figures, and began to play with them. Kravitz walked over to the   
other side of the room. He flipped through a pile of cassette tapes. He  
finally found the one he wanted. He flipped the tape deck of his   
Walkman open, placed the tape inside, and hit play. He then went over and  
leaned against the wall, and slowly fell down to a sitting position  
on the floor, He sat and thought. Arg... He could not stand the loincloth,  
but nothing else was clean. So he had to deal with it until Angela got back  
from the Laundromat. He crossed his legs. These things are way too revealing  
he thought. His thoughts were interrupted by a slight hit to the side. Jacob  
was holding a GI JOE figure. He had just made it kick him. Kids...  
"Bam! You're dead!" Jacob yelled triumphantly.  
"Am not." Retorted Kravitz, Grabbing a figure. The two began to play. It had   
been a while since he had done this. The figures used to be his, but Jacob   
inherited them when Kravitz got tired of them. Kravitz took off his   
headphones. "Listen..." He said to Jacob. Jacob sat motionless. "You hear   
that? Maybe it's my mom. Finally, a change of clothes..."  
Goliath entered. Kravitz stood at the sight of the clan's leader.  
"Ah. Goliath. It's you." Kravitz said, a little disappointed that it wasn't   
Angela with the laundry.  
"Yes. I see Jacob found his way here again." He said, looking down at his   
son.   
"Yes. He was downstairs with Broadway, again."  
Jacob pouted at the mention of Broadway. "He never lets me do anything!" he   
said in a rather pitiful voice. Goliath smiled at him  
"Broadway has a dangerous job, son."  
"I know..." Jacob said, as he looked down to the floor.  
"Anyway. What brings you here, Goliath?" Kravitz asked  
"I was coming to get Jacob. He has not been any trouble, has he?"  
"Nah. He's been a good kid, as usual. I never mind watching him. You know  
that, right?"  
Goliath smiled at his grandson. "Yes. I know. I am taking him home, though.  
He needs to have something to eat."  
"But I'm not hungry!" Jacob protested.  
"Shhh. Come on." said Goliath, gently lifting the small child from the   
ground. "I will see you later." said Goliath.  
"Yeah. Seeya around" said Kravitz.  
Goliath began to walk out the door. Then he turned, and threw a pile of   
clothes on the floor. "Oh, here you are. I know how much you hate wearing   
the cloth..."  
Kravitz gladly took the clothes. They were brand new. He smiled at Goliath.  
He did not have to say anything to let Goliath know he was thankful.  
Goliath glided off with Jacob in arm.  
  
Kravitz closed the door and slipped out of his loincloth.   
"Ahhh." he said, glad to be rid of it. He slipped into some more comfortable  
attire. Briefs, Jeans, and a tee-shirt.  
"Much better." he said, slipping the shirt over his head. He then thought to  
himself. I may as well go do something. He went downstairs to the  
station.  
"Hey Kravitz." said one of the officers. It was Morgan.  
"Hi Morgan. Say, Broadway isn't back yet, is he?" Kravitz asked  
"No. He left on assignment." he replied.  
"Okay." said Kravitz as he walked to a locker. He opened it, and withdrew a   
black leather jacket, a set of keys, and a wallet. He closed the locker, and  
locked it back up.  
"Where you off to?" asked Morgan  
"I don't know. See the town. Maybe catch a movie, get a bite to eat. Wanna  
come?"  
"No thanks" said Morgan, sounding very sure. "I hate motorcycles!"  
Kravitz chuckled as he walked out the building, and down the street to a   
nearby building. He walked inside. He walked up to the counter, and   
rang a bell. A man wearing a sweatshirt covered in oil came to the counter.  
"Ah! Kravitz. Need anything?"  
"Yeah. She all fixed up?"  
"Yeah. Real mess, though. Found some other problems. Won't charge you extra  
though. Because it's you. You know..."  
"Yeah." said Kravitz, pulling out his wallet. "What's the damage?"  
The man held up a piece of paper. On it was a 3 digit number.  
"Not bad..."said Kravitz, withdrawing a wad of money. He counted it.  
He laid it down in the man's hand. "There. Paid in full."  
The man began to count it. Kravitz just stopped him. He looked him in the  
eye.  
"I don't think I messed up." said Kravitz, suggesting that he had paid a   
little extra. The man needed all he could get...  
The man smiled at Kravitz, and patted him on the shoulder.  
"Thanks, pal."  
"Hey. I'm here for ya."  
"Ah. And so is your bike! She's in the garage."  
Kravitz walked through a door to the garage. There she was... his pride and   
joy. He zipped up his jacket, and hopped on. He slapped the helmet that was  
on the handle bars onto his head, and strapped it under his beak.  
"Thanks again!" Kravitz yelled as he started the bike  
"Don't mention it!" The man yelled as he pushed the button to open the garage   
door. Kravitz revved the engine, and took of.  
  
He blazed down the street, towards Times Square.  
"Ah! I never tire of this feeling! Better'n gliding!" he yelled.  
Chapter Nineteen: Dimensional Kidnapper  
  
Kravitz blazed down the street towards Times Square. The wind rushed through   
his hair. The sheer power of his engine made the street vibrate. He blew  
down the road past on lookers, who all knew it was him. He went down  
this road quite frequently. He eventually came to a turn, and took it. He   
pulled into the parking lot of a burger place. He jumped off his bike, put   
the kickstand own, and strolled inside. He approached the counter. The  
man standing at the counter saw hi, and smiled.  
  
"Kravitz! My man! Whazzup?" The man asked.  
"Nothin' really, Len. Just stopped by for my paycheck." He said as he slapped  
the Lenny some skin. Lenny was a real tall guy. He had next to no hair, and  
always wore the same hat. He spoke with a strong NY accent.   
"Arright. I'll just go get it. Be back."  
Kravitz looked around. The place was fairly empty for a Friday night. Usually   
there were people against every counter, and sitting at every table. But   
tonight, the place had a mere five customers. Kravitz yelled to the back as   
he took off his helmet.   
"Slow night, huh?"  
"Aww yeea." The man answered. "We's havin' a slow night right now, but earlier  
all kinds of people was lookin' to be soived by de gargoyle. Lot of business.  
You bring in quite a crowd." He said smiling.  
"Yeah, well. My rep precedes me wherever I go." Kravitz said, rather proud he  
was so famous in this area.  
Len came back, and gave Kravitz a check.  
"Arright man. Here's ya check. Want anything ta eat."  
"Yeah. Gimme a chicken sandwich." said Kravitz, slapping a ten on the  
counter. Len gave him his change and his sandwich. Kravitz looked at hi watch.  
"What time you gettin' off?"  
"Ahhh. Not for a while. Why?"  
"I dunno. I was gonna go catch a flick, maybe. Wondered if ya wanted to come.  
Might as well. This place is dead."  
"Sorry man, but no can do. Gotta stay till we close." Lenny said, disappointed.  
"Oh well. I'll catch ya later. Alright?"  
"Shore man. Shore."  
  
Kravitz left. Life was good. Nothing could make it better. He hopped on his   
bike, and took off again. He wheeled towards the theater. Suddenly, out of   
nowhere, came a bike! He looked to his side. IT WAS HIM!  
  
He absolutely got spooked, and swerved off the side of the road. So did his   
other self. He looked into his own eyes. No... something was wrong...  
The eyes where cat like. Pointy. Not his.  
"WHO ARE YOU!" He yelled.  
"No one of concern to you. Just stay quiet!" And with that, the impostor's  
eyes began to glow, and he knocked Kravitz out cold with a blow to the back   
of the head.  
"Don't worry. As soon as I have my revenge, I will let you be free." And with  
that, the impostor changed.  
  
It was The Eternal One.  
Chapter Twenty: Banished From Avalon  
  
Puck Glided across the sky. He scanned the streets for signs of   
The Eternal One. Suddenly, he noticed a slight discoloration in the sky.  
He flew towards it. It was a portal. Puck flew through, and Immediately  
sensed the his presence. He was below. He saw him in an alley. He had   
Kravitz!   
"Oh dear. This is big trouble. I have to save him! But how? How can I defeat  
The Eternal One without revealing myself as one of Oberon's children..."  
-=AVALON: 200 AD=-  
Oberon walked throughout his beautiful Isle. Life was seemingly perfect. He  
had the island, his beautiful lady wife, and his children.  
"This is indeed good. We are quite pleased with it." He said to himself.  
Suddenly, the ground ruptured in front of him, and a beast of great ferocity  
came out from the new crater's depths. Oberon prepared himself for anything.  
"Who are you?!" Oberon demanded. "And what are you doing on our island?!"  
The beast simply sneered at him. "Oberon. Lord of Avalon. Prepare to have   
your Kingdom overthrown!"  
  
Then there was war...  
The war raged on for many years, until finally...  
  
Puck, one of Oberon's children, approached the lair of his father's enemy.  
Fire in his eyes, and only one thing on his mind. End this tonight...  
The one they fought was called the Eternal One. Truly, he was immortal,  
just as Puck was. But, none the less, Puck decided to surprise the beast.  
This was the time when he slumbered...  
Puck floated into the cavelike opening in the rockface. Inside, the beast sat  
asleep. Puck began to recite a spell. By the time the beast awoke, it was too  
late. Puck had cast his spell. The beast screamed.  
"PUCK! SON OF OBERON!"  
"Yes. It's me. I think I have had enough of you, and father is too fair   
when he fights. No fun at all. Me on the other hand... I have been reading  
some scrolls of ancient magic. Curses, transformations, banishments. Ooo,   
the list goes on and on. But down to business. I have just cast a spell to   
banish you from Avalon until you find and destroy another immortal."  
"But there are no immortal beings anywhere BUT Avalon!"  
"Exactly. That is why the spell is so perfect. Hmm hmm."  
"I SWEAR I WILL FIND ANOTHER AND FIND SOME WAY TO DESTROY IT! AND   
WHEN I DO,  
YOU WILL PAY MOST DEARLY, PUCK!"  
"Get out of here, oh annoying one."  
And with that, the beast vanished...  
-=Europe: 1200 AD=-  
The Eternal one glided along. He hated being among mortals. He wanted more   
anything to return to Avalon and stuff that little Puck's head into a rock!  
Like it would do any good. All this time searching for a way to kill an   
immortal, and none had been found by him yet. He spotted a battle below.  
A gargoyle and a human, locked in combat. The gargoyle was amazing. She was  
incredibly strong, and had flowing red hair. Her eyes glowed a bright red.  
  
The human wore a black mask with red stripes flowing across it at an angle.  
He watched as the human struck a seemingly mortal blow. The gargoyle fell   
over backwards. The human knelt before the body, and began to place sticks  
around it. He then lit the body on fire. The human got up and walked away   
from the scene of the fight, and removed his mask. On his face was a very  
large grin. He looked quite happy that he had killed the gargoyle.   
  
Then, The Eternal looked back. The gargoyle. Totally ablaze, with a mortal  
wound in her chest, stood up. She began to approach the human. The human   
heard her and turned. The gargoyle, whose flesh had been slowly dissipating,  
screamed.  
  
"YOU CAN NEVER BE RID OF ME, HUNTER! NO ONE CAN!" And with that, the   
gargoyle dug her fleshless talons into the humans gut and tore him open. He   
fell to the ground. Dead.  
  
The Immortal was intrigued by this gargoyle. She was ruthless. Evil. And from  
the looks of it, immortal. He had to befriend her.   
  
Get close to her.  
Be allies with her.  
  
And once he figured out how...  
  
KILL HER!  
Chapter 21: Tess  
  
-=Scotland: 1500 AD=-  
  
Demona looked around her. Life was indeed kind to her recently. It had   
delivered great things. She looked up into the eyes of The Eternal One,  
Who had taken the name Tess. He looked back at her with great love. Indeed  
in the last 200 years, these two had been allies, friends, and even lovers.  
It was seemingly to good to be true. Tess turned his head back to the field.  
Four humans stood there. They hunted Demona and himself. His original plan  
had been to kill Demona, but he had fallen deeply in love with her. They had  
been lovers for over a century! The thoughts of Puck and Avalon still  
occupied his mind though. Revenge seemed to be a desire he could not let  
go.  
  
The four men now stood looking for them. Tess looked to Demona. He whispered.  
"Time to take them down..."  
"Yes." Demona agreed.  
  
The two leapt from cover and landed on two of the humans. They were killed   
quickly. One of the others screamed and ran away like a child! But one held   
his ground.  
"Come on then, beast..." He gestured to Tess.  
Tess charged. The human dodged and slashed his sword across Tess' throat,   
slitting it open.  
Tess screeched in agony, and then went silent and fell, gripping his neck  
in pain.  
Demona charged next, and using skills she had learned long ago, attacked  
and disarmed the human. In hand to hand combat, the human stood no chance!  
The human fell to his knees, and begged for forgiveness. Demona replied  
by clapping her hands on either side of his head and crushing his skull.  
The human fell to the ground.  
  
Demona ran to Tess' side.  
"I know you'll live. It is just so hard to see you this way..." She said in  
a comforting voice. She held him, and as his blood spilled out, he died in   
her arms. His wounds then healed, and he awoke again. They looked at each   
other. they were both drenched in blood. Demona managed to chuckle.  
Somehow this caused Tess to give a full hearted belly laugh!  
"Come my love. Shall we clean off?"  
"Indeed." Replied Demona.  
  
The two went to a stream where the water was a pure clear color. The both   
stepped slowly into the water and removed their clothing. Tess could not   
help but look at Demona. It was not the first time he had seen her totally  
exposed. Far from it! But ever time he saw her beautiful, curved body,  
he was amazed. She noticed him eyeing her, and she grinned wickedly.  
She walked to him, and embraced him tightly.  
"I love you." He said in as gentle a tone as someone with that kind of  
voice only can. She just held him close and sighed. they had been in love for a  
a long time, but to her, it still felt new. She still had that giddy happy   
feeling that new loves bring. She kissed him deeply and passionately.  
The battle had been intense, but what was about to occur she knew would  
be much more so...  
  
Demona moaned in ecstasy as he mated her. She laid half in the water, half  
on the bank, Her bright red hair, now a dull brown from the mud of the shore.  
She didn't care though. All she cared about was him now. She would die for   
him. Again and again if she had to. And as her body felt a warm sensation  
in her lower regions, she sighed as he let out a grunt and he rose and fell  
over backwards into the creek.  
  
Demona knew she would have him forever.  
  
They both were, after all, eternal...  
Chapter 22: Thorne  
  
Tess flew through the night. In his arms he held Kravitz. This would be   
his bargaining power. Now that he knew puck was here, he would be able to   
finally have his revenge. Puck would want to protect Kravitz, of course.  
He had gotten all this from the machine he found. It was pucks handiwork.  
He had seen it before. Especially with Demona. His spells left an essence  
that was unmistakable. Suddenly, he sensed another spell below him. He   
landed in a secluded area of the park. It WAS a Puck spell... but not cast by  
Puck. Tess chanted his own words, and the bodies of 2 gargoyles and a human  
female appeared. He looked at them closely. From his memories he knew the   
big one to be Goliath. Demona had described him perfectly...  
  
"Well well. So I finally meet the mighty Goliath. This IS a surprise..." Tess  
said as he approached them. He reached out to touch Goliath when his hand   
sparked and he reeled back in pain.  
  
"Dammit puck. Magic wall...." Tess grumbled. He cast another spell, and the   
wall ceased to be. Now he grabbed Goliath by the arm and shook him. No   
response. "Must be under a spell of sleep too. Puck must have wanted something   
to stay a secret."  
He chanted a third time, and Goliath slowly woke. Seeing that he was not alone  
Goliath shook his arm free of Tess and backed away, standing in front of Bronx   
and Elisa who had not woken yet.  
  
"Who are you? asked Goliath.  
"I am Tess. The Eternal One." He answered  
Goliath spotted the unconscious Kravitz. He gasped in horror as he saw this  
young Brooklyn-like gargoyle. "Who the devil is THAT more importantly...?"  
Goliath was astounded.  
"Oh this... He is no one of concern. I will use him to get revenge on someone  
that hurt me and my ex love..." He sighed "This is Kravitz. He is the natural  
offspring of your daughter, Angela, and the one called Brooklyn." Tess said  
seeing the confusion in Goliath's expression get worse and worse...  
"Angela and BROOKLYN?! I never would have thought that Angela would end up   
with Brooklyn..."  
"Well she does. That is not important though. What is important is what you   
can tell me about Demona that I do not already know..."  
"DEMONA?!" Now Goliath was amazed...  
"Yes... Is there an echo here? YES DEMONA!" He said impatiently... "DO you   
know how she can be killed?"  
Goliath knew how indeed, but he was not about to tell Tess anything. He  
did not trust him... Yet...  
"No. I can not kill her. I thought it impossible." Said Goliath, half lying...  
"A pity... Not to worry... I will find a way.. and when I do... She will pay."  
"What did she do to you that justifies killing her?"  
"She betrayed me and our daughter..."  
"YOUR DAUGHTER?!" Goliath bellowed.  
"Yes... Demona and I were quite the lovers. For more than 6 centuries  
we lived quite happily as a mated pair." Tess sighed as he said this. "I never   
would have hurt her... I was a fool... I never would have thought she would  
have done what she did..."  
  
Tess' mind glided back now... Back to an earlier date...  
-=Scotland: 1802=-  
  
Tess looked around at the dwellings. They were massive. This underground   
cave turned castle had been he and Demona's home for as far back as he   
cared to remember. And now he was happier than ever. With a new spell  
Demona had found, she had made herself fertile to him. She had born him a   
daughter. She looked like a gargoyle. Fully gargoyle. No sign of influence   
from him, except for maybe her hair color and eyes. She was now just reaching  
the age of 23 human years. Tess was quite proud of her. She was intelligent,  
friendly, obedient, and she had a good personality. He could not help but  
feel sorry for her. There were no male gargoyles around for her to be with  
as he had Demona. In fact, there were no gargoyles at all.  
  
Little did he know.......  
*Elsewhere in the countryside*  
  
Two gargoyles sat near a in a small grove, looking up at the stars. One was  
a female. She was beautiful. She had long white hair, pale blue coloring,  
and reddish-brown eyes that seemed to always glow. Her male companion was  
a light red colored gargoyle. He also had flowing white hair, his face was  
an unusual one among gargoyles. He had a beak (Check your genealogy books   
again people! Get ready for another Brooklyn!!) which was quite protruding.   
It contrasted his small eyes and nose. (He has a long story, but that is for  
my next fanfic! Hehehe)  
  
The female was known as Sara. The male had no name, but Sara always called   
him Thorne. She called him this because of what had happened the day they   
met...  
Sara walked along the hills of her parent's land. True they did not legally  
own it, but they lived there. Besides... what were laws to a gargoyle? They  
were a lot of rubbish, that's what. As she walked along, she wandered into  
an area she did not recognize. She must have been miles out of her range  
that she usually went, and she was now on a cliff. about two miles away, sat  
a castle. She did not know that there were any castles here. She spread her  
silk-like wings and swooped in closer to the castle. Sure enough... It was   
abandoned. There were hardly any signs of civilization left... except for   
one thing...  
  
On the highest parapet sat six very finely crafted statues. They were   
gargoyles. Obviously not alive, since they were stone at night. But one of   
them puzzled her... He was her size, fairly well built, and had a beak-like  
mouth. She was intrigued. There could obviously be no real gargoyle with that  
kind of face. Strange as it was, she found it to be a fairly attractive   
feature. Suddenly, she heard something. She spun and looked down in the   
courtyard... She spotted a movement. She took a final glance at the handsome  
statue, and then quietly leapt down to see what it was. 'Probably a dog' she   
thought... But she could not be sure... She head another sound, and suddenly  
one of the large doors to the inner halls of the castle slammed shut!  
  
She charged towards it, opened it, and then fell over as a blur of speed flew  
out and knocked her over. She looked over and saw a white gargoyle running.  
No... not white... Very pale red... it would be easily mistaken for white at  
a quick glance...  
  
She followed it. It took to the air when it found a large overhang by the sea.  
It climbed high, and then soared away... She did the same and followed...  
driven by curiosity...  
  
The gargoyle landed in the woods... Sara entered as well. She looked around.  
"Damn. Lost him... If it was a him..."  
  
Just then, she heard laughing, and out from nowhere came the gargoyle she   
had been seeking. He laughed and quickly swept her off her feet, and held her  
in his arms. Sara squirmed to escape, and lashed out at him, scratching his  
chest with her talons. He dropped her and reeled back, tripping over a rock,  
and falling into a thorn bush...  
  
"Ahhh! HELP ME! Ughhh..." He groaned when he realized that he had only tripped.  
Sara laughed and went to him.   
"Promise to be good." She chuckled.  
The other just grinned. "Promise."  
Sara smiled as she recalled that. His chest still bore the scar she had given  
him. Thorne. Her lover. Her mate. Her only...  
Chapter 23: Two souls, one body  
  
This chapter is a bit gruesome and descriptive. Read on, my friend!  
-=Still Scotland, 1802=-  
  
Sara walked with Thorne alongside the sea. It was so pretty. She glanced at  
him and grinned. He smiled back. The two then looked back to the ocean.  
The site where Castle Wyvern sat was beautiful. Overlooking the sea, nothing  
but the horizon ahead. Thorne and Sara had made the castle their home. Sara  
had not returned to her parent's home now for a week. She had left them a   
message though. Telling them that she was safe. And why should they worry?  
She was full grown, and she felt even more so now. For she and Thorne were a  
mated couple now. She would have to tell her parents someday, but not now.  
She leaned her head on Thorne's shoulder and sighed deeply. Thorne continued  
to watch the rolling waves.  
  
-=Back at the underground castle...=-  
  
Tess paced around. Demona had been gone too long. He was beginning to worry.  
More importantly, he was worried for Sara. Where the hell was she? Tess  
sat down and opened a book. He began to read, but soon threw the book down   
and began to pace again. Suddenly he heard a noise. He looked over to see   
Demona enter, she was wounded badly.  
"Oh damn..." Tess said quietly. He went to her and helped her towards a place   
where she could sit comfortably.  
"What happened?" He asked as her wound slowly began to regenerate.  
"A band of humans attacked. They outnumbered me..."  
"Damn... " Tess put this aside for the moment. "Have you seen Sara. She has   
not been at home all two days you've been gone! I am a bit worried..."  
"Where could she be?" asked Demona. Demona thought of likely places, but   
there was one that struck her as a place she might go. Castle Wyvern...  
Of all the places Demona did not want to go back to, Wyvern was at the top  
of her list. But nonetheless. She had to go. Something odd about the party   
who attacked her though... Something she almost could not remember... as if  
it had been wiped from her mind... then she remembered!  
"Tess! In this party! There was a gargoyle! As far as I could see, it was  
a white gargoyle with a beak. . ."  
"White? With a beak? Those are both rare qualities for a gargoyle..."  
"Indeed. I once knew a gargoyle with a beak though.. But that is another   
story. Right now, I think I may know where Sara is..."  
  
Demona glided with Tess towards Castle Wyvern. They landed in the courtyard.  
Demona looked around. She could not help but look up at Goliath. Still in one  
piece... Still frozen in stone... She looked back, and called.  
"Sara! Are you here, daughter?! Come out!"   
A voice of a male came from the shadows...  
"What de ye want with Sara...?" It asked...  
"Who are you!?" Demona demanded.  
"No. This is MY home.. WHO are YOU!?"  
"HOW DARE YOU! SHOW YOURSELF!"  
"Hah. I'm not stupid, lady! Who are you and what do ya want with my Sara?"  
"YOUR SARA?!" Demona roared. "SHE IS MY DAUGHTER!!"  
The voice stuttered. "Oh bloody 'ell.."  
Sara stepped from a door. She walked to her mother, a smile on her face.  
"Hello mother. Good to see you again..."  
"Sara. You know you had your father WORRIED SICK about you! Not to mention me   
little annoyed!"  
"Calm down mother. I was here the whole time..."  
"What are you doing here anyway, Sara?" Demona asked.  
Sara grinned. "I live here..."  
"What?!" Demona bellowed...  
Sara continued.. "With my mate..."  
"YOUR *WHAT*?!"  
Thorne stepped from the shadows.  
"Thorne." Sara finished.  
Demona looked at the beaked white gargoyle and growled...  
"YOU! HOW DARE YOU MATE WITH MY DAUGHTER! HOW DARE YOU!!"   
Demona leaped   
towards Thorne, her mind clouded with anger. He had helped the humans. He had  
mated and perhaps impregnated her daughter with his vile offspring! HE MUST   
DIE! Just as she was thinking this, Sara jumped out in front of her.   
By instinct alone, Demona slashed Sara in the face, then kicked her away, and   
thought nothing of it. She attacked Thorne violently. Tess ran to Sara's side!  
Sara got back up, and Tess backed away. Demona and Thorne were at a   
standstill. Just looking at each other. Suddenly, Demona grabbed a large sharp  
pole, and aimed it to Thorne's stomach. Sara leapt to Demona and grabbed the   
stick. Demona shoved her away, end with a quick flick of her arm, stabbed the   
stake through Sara's belly. Sara fell over, bleeding, crying...  
Demona finally realized what she had done... She let out a monstrous scream of   
agony and climbed a wall. She flew away out towards the sea, then turned and   
went for cover in the woodlands.   
  
Tess and Thorne stood over Sara. Thorne knelt down beside her, and removed   
the stake from her belly. It was obvious what was happening... Sara was   
dying...  
  
Thorne wept many silent tears over her. she moaned and asked him to come  
closer. He leaned down. She whispered into his ear...  
  
"Thorne... I... am... ... I... Love you..." She coughed and wheezed, as it  
was hard to breathe... "Please my... my lover... Kiss me once more... Let  
my.. final breath... be... one from you.. *cough cough* from your...   
lungs......"  
Thorne placed his lips to hers, and kissed her deeply. Sara sucked in as   
their lips locked. Thorne pulled a kind of medallion from his pouch. It  
began to glow. He placed it near his nose, and inhaled. he then breathed  
out hard into Sara's mouth. she coughed, and blood spurted from her wound.  
He moved away, and looked at her. He had failed. His last attempt... his only  
attempt to save her failed... He tossed the medallion away.  
"Useless piece of junk..." he mumbled. Then he felt something.. something   
different inside him... And suddenly, his mind was filled with thoughts...  
But they were not his... They were Sara's... IT HAD WORKED!  
  
Tess, at this point, had fled the scene to find Demona, and he did not look   
happy at all...  
Thorne now sat. His presence was in his body, along with another's as well.  
Sara and he were still two separate spirits... But possessed the very same   
body... Now and forever... they would be one. Then Thorne had to do something  
else. He sensed a thought from Sara. It was an intense one. He ran to her   
dead body and lifted her loincloth. He reached inside the carcass and felt   
around for a second. he then shoved his arm down in deeper. He finally came   
across a round object. He gripped it firmly, and gently pulled it out.  
When his hand came out, now wet with blood and other bodily fluids, he held   
his hand, a rather large purple speckled egg.  
  
A gargoyle egg...  
  
His son or daughter... If the egg survived...  
Chapter 23: Search Party  
  
-=The main hall of Castle Wyvern, Present day=-  
  
In the room stood many people. Angela, Brooklyn, Xanatos, Puck, Elisa, Bronx,  
Maria, Matt, a group of steel clan robots, Coldstone, Coldfire, and even   
little Jacob was asleep in a chair. They had been gathered here for a few   
reasons. The most important at the moment, was locating Tess and rescuing  
Kravitz. Kravitz was the only person left who knew of the dimensional portal.  
He must be brought back. Him and Tess. The next thing was to locate both   
Demonas, and then finally, to have Puck cast the mind wiping spell. all of  
these tasks would have to be carried out that night. Puck was now explaining   
why, and now for the first time, everything that had happened began to make   
perfect sense...  
  
"So.." Puck spoke. In his hand was a Mayan Sun Medallion. "I cast a spell  
using this. This would enable anyone whom I choose not to turn to stone   
during the day. But the spell must have the counter spell cast tonight.  
Just before sunrise. If not, then I am afraid there will be quite a   
cataclysm... It was a risk, but if I failed either way, the earth would be   
totaled... So I decided it was the best chance I had. It gave time to  
the Gargoyles, particularly Angela, to go and take care of business..."  
He looked at Angela with a big smirk. "Or should I say, pleasure..."  
  
Angela frowned...  
  
"Hmm yes..." Puck continued. "The next part is to explain what happened in   
the mists of Avalon. When Xanatos and I opened the portal, for a sheer split  
second, the whole world was covered in the portal. But unless you were a   
magical being, or were in a magical place, you would not have noticed.  
Now Goliath and his company were in a magical place, but Kravitz... he is a   
totally different story. I have no idea what it is, but somehow, he is   
a magical being. The only rational explanation I can place on this is an  
error I must have made when casting the spell on Angela. I must have somehow  
effected Kravitz permanently... I have a theory. Did any of the people here   
who saw or met Kravitz notice how mature he was. He is only twelve, yet he  
has a fully mature body of a twenty or so year old Gargoyle. Yet I sensed   
no rapid again. Here is what I think. I think that this spell has caused   
him to mature faster, and age slower than any other gargoyle would normally  
have. His mind is highly developed. So is his body.... Anyway. He is a fully   
mature gargoyle at age twelve. That is not normal. So this spell on him is   
the reason he was able to transport through the portal, or Gateway, as Davie   
here calls it."  
  
"Don't call me Davie, Puck..." Said Xanatos.   
"Oh sigh and ho hum. Very well. SIR." Puck thought to himself. 'Looks  
like he got tired of me loosening up...'. Puck chuckled as he thought of   
this. But, back to business...  
  
"Now. We have wasted enough time. I can open the portal here with this   
remote device. Here is what we'll do...."  
  
"Goliath, Elisa, and Bronx... You must find Demona on the other side. I have  
a locator fix on her cyborg equipment. I will teleport you to that location."  
  
"Coldstone, Brooklyn, and Angela... You must go with me to find Kravitz. Tess   
will be difficult to handle, but not impossible..."  
  
"The rest of you must search for Demona. I know exactly where she will be.  
Mr. Xanatos gave her an estate a long time ago. Here is the address. Go now."  
  
Suddenly a voice came from the back of the room...  
  
"What about us...?"  
  
There stood a pale red, almost white gargoyle. Around his neck, he wore a   
glowing green amulet, which had a light that pulsated soothingly when he   
spoke.  
  
"Who are you...?" Asked Puck, who was now even confused...  
  
"We are Thorne... and we wish to help you. Demona and Tess caused us much   
grief. We would see them dead, but this will do for now..." said the new  
gargoyle.  
  
Brooklyn looked at the gargoyle closely... in it, he saw a million memories,   
but when you added all of those memories together... they equaled Brooklyn's  
Love from the tenth century... Only he saw himself as well... Could this  
actually be possible...  
  
He reached out towards the Gargoyle and spoke one word softly to himself...  
  
"Rose..."   
Chapter 25: Remorse  
Thorne stared at Brooklyn in a vague sort of way.   
"No. Not Rose. Thorne. We are Thorne..."  
  
Brooklyn realized everyone was watching and had no idea what he was talking   
about. He resumed a normal position, standing. Puck looked at Brooklyn.  
Goliath went to Brooklyn.  
  
"Rose, Brooklyn...?"  
  
"What I called my love... from long ago... You called Demona Angel... well  
I called my love Rose... Because she always smelled of them... Do you   
remember her, Goliath?"  
  
"Yes. I do remember her. I also remember that she vanished with you for a   
period of a month and a half before the castle was massacred... But why  
do you speak of her now?"  
  
"I don't know... Thorne reminds me of her somehow... I don't know why..."  
  
Puck thought, and then he turned quickly to Thorne. his eyes aglow with   
fiery magic... He then became normal again... He stood with his eyes closed   
for a bit, and then came to a conclusion...  
  
"Brooklyn. Either there is a fantastic coincidence here, or Thorne is related  
to you..." Puck spoke in a rather odd tone... "Somehow... I can only think of  
one way... But to be sure... Hmmm..."  
  
Thorne looked at Puck. He then looked at Brooklyn. He had only one thought on   
his mind. "This body reminds you of your love... and yourself... then perhaps  
we... or rather.. I am your offspring...?"  
  
Goliath spoke. "Not possible. Brooklyn and Rose never mated or had an egg.   
There is no way you coul...--" Goliath was cut off by Brooklyn.  
  
"No... That's not true. We had an egg. We kept it to ourselves. When we   
disappeared, we went to have Rose lay her egg elsewhere so that we could know   
that it was ours, rather than raise it as the whole clan's child... But how   
could you have survived all these years... Are you immortal?"  
  
"No. We are not immortal. Our life span has been extended though sorcery.  
Long ago... There was a wizard who called himself Grog. He cast a spell  
on us... this body... It let it live for a long time... Life is estimated to  
continue in this body until the year 2500 or so... Maybe longer because of   
Sara's soul living inside along with Thorne's..."  
  
"We do not have this time!" Puck burst out. "We must put finding the rest   
priority! Please! We could use all the help we can get! So Thorne, you will  
go help find this time's Demona! Now lets move!"  
...Goliath looked at the locator. Elisa and Bronx stood by his side. It was   
pointing just ahead... Goliath could not get used to the odd feeling of   
walking among humans without incident. Some of them even said hello...  
as if they knew him, and were proud... They may very well know him...  
H knows nothing of the Goliath of this time period. Suddenly, he spotted   
Demona. Her and her mechanical parts... Goliath looked close at her... Gray   
hair... How could Demona be going gray...?!  
  
"Demona..." Goliath spoke. Demona turned surprisingly slowly. She looked at  
Goliath.   
"Hello Goliath..."She kept her arm at ready, but did not attack. Instead, she   
went to Goliath and looked at him. "It's you again, isn't it. You from   
the past..."  
Goliath was confused. "Why do you just stand there. Why do you not attack   
me?"  
"What is the point... I'm dead anyway... I am dying now as we speak..."  
"WHAT?!"  
"That's right..." Demona coughed. "I am dying. Macbeth... The spell was   
lifted long ago... *cough*... But in your dimension, I suppose it was not...  
Yes, I know of the Gateway... I learned of it after the incident... after   
seeing it, and figuring out how it worked... the barriers on my mind were  
broken enough for me to remember partially... But anyway... I have lived a   
long long life... I have not made any good of it either... All I have done  
is kill... hate... destroy... hate more... *cough*... It is only in moments  
of death that you realize these truths...."  
Demona fell forward, her hair turning grayer and grayer... Her skin color   
paling...  
"This is what happens to a once immortal being when they die..." She said   
as she began to fall. Goliath caught her and held her up... She was fading   
fast... She looked up into Goliath's eyes... and she smiled... But not in her  
evil plotting way that she normally does... but rather... in a friendly...  
loving way... Goliath saw the Demona he once knew in her one remaining eye...  
She looked at him, and spoke...  
  
"Goliath... My love... You were right... We must live with the humans...  
If we are to survive... We must make peace... I spent my whole life   
fighting... Look what it did to me..." She began to breathe very shallowly...  
"Goliath... please... take care of our daughter... Uhhhhh..." She inhaled  
slightly... "I... have failed her.... I have failed you..." And with that,   
Demona exhaled and went totally limp... Goliath shed a tear... He lifted  
her body, and took flight to the portal site. He activated, and entered...  
A few minutes later, Elisa and Bronx, who were on foot, came through as well.  
They were alone in the main hall of Castle Wyvern. Goliath set down the body.  
He turned to the others. "Lets get to the others and help. Elisa. You take   
Bronx and use this locator to find the party that is searching for Kravitz. I  
will go and help the others raid Demona's home. Lets go!"  
  
Elisa and Bronx booked for the elevator, and Goliath went outside and took to  
the skies. He flew towards the house of Demona...  
Chapter 26: Fight for life  
Puck looked around the huge warehouse suspiciously. He knew Tess was here.  
He also knew he was trapped. He yelled. Tess did not know it was him...  
but Puck was sure he'd recognize the voice.  
  
"TESS!" Puck screeched. "Show yourself! Give us the boy! Don't make me use   
force!!"  
"Ha!" Laughed Tess. "What happened to the little pain in the butt trickster  
you always were?!"  
Puck's eyes glowed. "He has left the building..." he growled, more serious  
and grave than ever...  
Meanwhile, Brooklyn and Angela were scouting through the building while Tess  
and Puck were arguing. Brooklyn came across a shotgun. This was a weapons  
storage warehouse... Bur Brooklyn had begun to hate guns lately... Still...  
he picked the gun up. He located some ammo, and loaded as many shells as the   
thing could hold. He then strapped another pouch of shells to his belt.   
Angela just watched as he did this.  
"Do you actually think that is needed?" She asked him.  
"I don't want to get anywhere near that thing... It's big... It's tough...  
and it's immortal. If anything... I want to stay away and hurt it."  
Brooklyn concealed the weapon as best he could by strapping it to his back.  
Suddenly he spotted movement. He knew from the color it was Kravitz. And he   
knew Tess must be holding him...  
Brooklyn tapped a small box he had. Puck saw the light on his box flash once.  
'Good job Brooklyn' he thought. 'Please be careful...' Puck continued to yell.  
  
"What do you want, Tess!!"  
"HA! You know what I want!! REVENGE! And I want to RETURN TO AVALON!"  
"Not possible! I can't make such a deal! What about... DEMONA!"  
Tess was silent for a moment. Finally a slightly shaky voice came.  
"D.. Demona... Yes... GIVE ME HER! Give her to me and I shall give you   
Kravitz!!"  
"Then we have a deal!?"  
"Not so fast, Puck! Just wait. I need to straighten this one out!"  
Suddenly Tess heard a noise from behind him. He turned and saw Brooklyn.   
Tess quickly attacked Brooklyn, lunging at his face. Brooklyn's face, sure   
enough, got slashed. Brooklyn roared. Suddenly, Angela leaped out and landed  
on Tess' back! She dug her talons into it, and then clenched her fists,   
causing a rather large tear in his back, which actually exposed his spine.  
Tess screamed! He then threw Angela away! Tess then fell to the ground. In a   
matter of seconds the flesh on his back began to reform. and he rose to attack   
again Angela went to the injured Brooklyn. Brooklyn's face had been badly   
cut, but it was not something stone sleep would not heal. Tess advanced on   
them. Suddenly, Puck flew from where he had been hiding and cased numerous   
crates to launch at Tess. Tess responded to this by quickly grabbing Puck by   
the throat. He growled.  
"REMEMBER HOW YOU ALWAYS SAID THERE WAS NO WAY TO KILL AN   
IMMORTAL?! WELL I   
FOUND A WAY! AND YOU ARE GOING TO BECOME *VERY* FAMILIAR WITH   
IT!!"  
  
Angela jumped to Tess, but he was expecting it this time, and tossed her away.   
She landed in a pile of crates and fell unconscious. Brooklyn pulled her out   
and began to drag her body away from the fight. Tess noticed and tossed Puck   
to the ground. Puck was unconscious now.  
  
Brooklyn rose. Tess attacked, and in mid charge, grabbed a sharp metal rod,  
and lunged it into Brooklyn's body just below the chest. Brooklyn fell over   
backwards. The rod, which had traveled all the way through his body, flew  
out of the wound upon contact with the ground. Brooklyn drew the shotgun...  
  
Tess grabbed Kravitz. "Go ahead and fire! You'll have to tear through your   
son before you can get to me! Face it! You are almost dead now! YOU LOST!"  
  
Just then, a large hole was torn through the metal wall behind Tess.   
Coldstone entered, Bronx right behind him. Tess turned his head away from   
Brooklyn for a split second...  
Brooklyn had to risk it...  
  
"KRAVITZ GET DOWN!!"  
Kravitz shook free of Tess' grasp and hit the floor. Brooklyn fired! On Tess'  
chest, right in the middle, a huge hole formed. Brooklyn cocked the gun  
and fired again.  
And again!  
And again!!  
  
Tess fell to the floor in pain. Coldstone and Bronx ran to Brooklyn, and   
Elisa entered now as well. She knew that stone sleep could do nothing for   
a wound like that. She looked into Brooklyn's eyes. Brooklyn then closed   
his eyes. Angela finally woke and went to Brooklyn's side.  
  
"My love!" Angela cried, tears rolling down her cheeks. "You can't leave me   
now! We have plans! In the future!"  
Brooklyn opened his eyes. "No Angela... I am finished... Leave me to die..."  
  
Puck woke. "I have never known such pain. . ." He then saw Brooklyn dying.  
"NO!!" he yelled as he quickly whizzed to Brooklyn "YOU CAN BOT DIE NOW!  
NOT YET!"  
  
Puck waved his hands and Brooklyn began to heal. Puck yelled...  
"CURE!!! HEAL!!!"  
  
Within minutes Brooklyn was back on his feet with only minor pain.   
  
"Well..." Said Puck, looking at Tess' body. "Those shells contained Iron.   
Any child of Avalon is vulnerable. He is no exception. He should be out for   
QUITE a long time" Puck clapped his hands and Tess vanished.  
  
"What did you do with him?" Angela asked  
"Oh I sent him to a safe place where he can cause no trouble until the time   
comes to wipe his mind."  
  
"Well." Puck said. "Shall we go see if the others are having any luck with   
Demona? Ah.. And what of the future Demona?"  
Elisa looked to the floor. "She is dead. The one from that dimension was not  
immortal anymore. Once the spell was lifted, she lived out a normal gargoyle  
life span..."  
  
"I see.." said Puck. "Well then. Shall we go?" He motioned to the door, and   
everyone followed. The all headed for Demona's house.  
Chapter 27: The final word... or is it?  
The group stood outside Demona's house. The place was like a fortress. No door  
could be seen, and only a few windows. It would be hard to explain an   
unprovoked attack like they were about to do, but then again, Demona did it   
all the time. Matt and Maria drew their guns, ColdFire readied her arm   
cannon, Xanatos was in his exo-frame, and Fox had her own exoframe as well.  
  
Suddenly Goliath swooped down. He approached Xanatos. "Might I be of some   
assistance...?" He asked.  
  
ColdFire looked back at Goliath. "Welcome to the fight, Brother."  
  
"Indeed." Said Xanatos. "We were just about to make the assault. You go with  
Matt and Maria to the back."  
  
Goliath nodded. He and the two detectives went around to the rear of the house  
and tried to figure what to do next. Not much planning had been put into this.  
It was a crazy blind attack.  
  
The other three flew to the roof, where ropes were let down for the   
detectives. Goliath also used the rope, knowing his claws would attract   
attention when digging into the wall. There on the roof, a vent was accessible.  
Goliath tore it off, and the dropped inside. they crawled for a bit until they  
came to an opening in the vent shaft. They were in Demona's attic. Strewn   
about the attic were all sorts of weapons, and in one corner, a cabinet packed   
full of scrolls and spells. They ignored all this, and went to the trap door  
that lead down to the next level. They were about to open when they heard   
something. They heard someone walking below. It was Demona obviously. She  
was talking to herself. Nothing really in particular. Basic crazy babble of   
future plans to destroy humanity. Something mentioned of a praying gargoyle,  
but that was not important now. Goliath peeked through a hole in the door.  
He saw Demona approaching. He crouched in a ready position.  
  
"What are you doing?" whispered Xanatos.  
  
"Watch out and be ready to fire..." He replied.  
  
Goliath waited until she was just below the door. Then in one quick motion, he  
leaped onto the door, and brought it and himself slamming down onto Demona.  
Demona shrieked in surprise. She looked up at Goliath.   
  
"Goliath!! How did you find this place!!" Then she spotted Xanatos. "You! I   
thought we were allies!!"  
  
"You thought wrong" Said Xanatos as he came down the ladder, arm cannon   
raised. Fox and ColdFire also raised theirs, and Matt and Marie pointed their   
guns at her. Matt spoke.   
  
"It would be so easy just to kill you right here and now, Demona. So don't   
tempt us..." He said  
  
Demona snarled. "Human scum!"  
  
Xanatos quickly fired a weak shot which knocked her unconscious. "Scum, eh?  
Well this scum is gonna be taking back the pink slips to THIS house if he   
remembers."  
  
-=Back at the Eyrie building=-  
  
All the people stood in a row. Puck stood before them.   
  
"Well this is it. You may as well say goodbye before I wake up the two   
violent ones..."  
  
Brooklyn went straight to Angela.  
"See you soon, my love"  
"I'll be waiting, un knowing..." Angela grinned  
The two kissed.  
  
Maria just sighed. "God, this has been exciting. Gonna miss all this about as   
much as I'll miss a kick in the face, to be honest. But you're all nice. I   
hope I discover you all again someday."  
She smiled and went back to her position.  
  
Goliath and Elisa had walked a bit away from the main group. Elisa looked as   
if she were going to cry.  
  
"Oh Goliath.. Who knows how long it will be before I quit being so stubborn  
and begin to love you... This is so hard to do... It took a thing like this  
to bring us together... and now we have to throw it away..."  
  
"I know, my angel... But do not cry. You and I shall be together again someday  
in the future. And when we do... Nothing will not be possible. I love you."  
  
"I love you too..."  
  
Goliath and Elisa kissed deeply once more. Just then, Puck yelled.  
  
Kravitz popped on his sunglasses. "At least I can go out with style..."\  
  
"Okay everyone! Get in position! I have to cast now!"  
  
Puck went to Demona and Tess. "First I have to wake these two up."  
Puck chanted something and Tess awoke, a bit groggy, just as he was wanted to   
be. Demona's body, however, vanished. A laugh was heard from somewhere,  
and a mechanical whirring noise. Suddenly there was a great flash, and the   
portal opened.  
  
It was Demona!  
  
"I let myself be captured! Security picked you up the moment you entered my   
property! I have known of the gate since I saw it used a few nights ago!  
And now I HAVE THE POWER TO SHAPE TIME TO MY WILL! It is the ultimate   
power!  
AND IT IS MINE!!"  
  
The whole group watched in horror. Suddenly, a noise was heard, and Kravitz  
leaped at Demona! But he did nothing excepts leap in front of her, hit a   
switch on the gateway, and leap into the portal.  
  
"KRAVITZ!!" Yelled Brooklyn.  
  
Demona sneered! "THAT COWARD ABANDONED YOU! HAHAHA!" She pointed her   
newly  
acquired gun at them. "I think I will execute you all. One at a time."  
  
She turned to Puck. "You will be trouble... SILENCE!" she yelled. "This spell  
will keep you quiet long enough for me to do what I need to do. And as for YOU  
Tess... Well I will think of something!"  
  
Demona pointed her gun at Elisa first. She pulled the trigger. The beam  
fired and hit Elisa square in the chest. She fell over dead. Goliath  
became enraged.   
  
"NO!" He yelled. "MURDERER!" He jumped towards Demona. She just fired. Goliath   
caught the full blast of the shot and fell back. He was also dead.  
  
She proceeded to rake down Xanatos, Fox, and then the little Jacob... She   
actually found pleasure in destroying the hybrid. "Little freak..."  
  
Suddenly, Puck realized the spell had worn off. He did not give it away. He   
pretended to kneel in sadness before the pile of bodies. He whispered a spell.   
The bodies came back to life and were put to sleep.  
  
"Quit whining, Puck. You will join them as soon as Tess tells me the secret of  
immortal bashing..."  
  
Suddenly a noise was heard from the portal, and Kravitz entered riding on his   
motorcycle. He zoomed into the huge sub basement. He was followed by almost the   
whole NYPD!! All equipped with weapons. All of them pointed at Demona.  
  
Demona let out a scream of defeat and dropped the gun. The previously killed  
bodies awoke, and stood up. Puck took this opportunity...  
  
"F O R G E T ! ! ! !"  
  
A bright flash ensued, and the lighting went dark. Kravitz looked around. He   
couldn't see anything with these shades on... Suddenly he was hit by a bolt of  
energy, and went unconscious.  
Kravitz awake in the clock tower, his father and mother standing over him.   
Angela spoke soothingly to him.  
  
"So. You're finally back with us."  
  
"What happened to me?" He asked.  
  
"Some idiot biker kicked your bike. You took a real bad spill. But you're back  
at home now..." Brooklyn beamed. "Or rather... former home!"  
  
Kravitz smiled. "You mean you found a place!!"  
  
"Yes. It's great too. Just perfect for you to grow up in. It almost seemed as   
the house was asking to be bought! So I bought it!"  
  
"That's great...!" Kravitz tried to remember. Something was not right about   
this. "Bike... spill... Ugh..." He seemed to remember these things... But  
in the same place in his memory, he remembered something else. He whispered   
to himself...  
  
"Gateway..."  
  
Owen sat in his room, looking at the object before him...  
  
Kravitz's sunglasses... He had not fully seen the magic... It had only  
been partially effective. Owen buried his face into his hands.  
  
"What have I started?" He cried to himself...  
  
THE END 


End file.
